A Drunken Night
by AlteredReality00
Summary: What happens when Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel end up drinking and spending a night together? Will their friendship blossom or crumble?
1. Prologue

Hey guys it's me!

I wanted to explain a few things before y'all start reading the story.

1\. This is obvious, but I do not own Fairy Tail

2\. I won't really be using the honorifics in my story due to personal choice

3\. There will be some NSFW scenes (both lemon and violent). I understand it's Fairy Tail but I want to make it a little more realistic with the magic and fighting

4\. I'm gonna try to upload at least one chapter a day, and the chapters don't have a set length, so they can be either short or long chapters

Hope y'all enjoy! :)


	2. 1

It was one of the coldest nights in the past few months as snow littered the ground, keeping the streets fairly empty, even on a weekend like today. As the hour was nearing midnight in the town of Magnolia, a certain guild was still up partying, making a ruckus, but the townsfolk were used to their rowdy guild, and learned to sleep through it despite the recent winnings.

"Natsuuuu," a certain blonde mage whined, "I wanna go hoooome~"

"Just hol- *hic* on a schecond lusheee" mumbled the drunk pink-haired dragon slayer

Fairy Tale had just recently won another Grand Magic Games bout, and the after-after party was being held in the guildhall as everyone trickled back from their win in Crocus.

"c'mon I wanna go to sleeeeep" Lucy begged as she did her best puppy-dog eyes, looking at Natsu and hugging his arm, only to be met with him not even paying attention.

_'Hmph, fine I guess I'll have to try harder' she thought_

The pinkette was currently in a drinking battle between himself, Cana, the Master, Gray, Gajeel and surprisingly, Freed, who claimed he was going to win for Laxus. They had almost finished the guild's stockpile before Lucy began to grow impatient and yanked the drunk Natsu away from the group.

"Oi! Luce what the hell I was wi-"

Natsu was interrupted by a wobbly Lucy who clung to his body and leaned into his ear and whispered something so only he could hear, or so she thought. A little dragon slayer was sitting red-faced nearby as she heard her drunk teammate and friend whisper;

"I want _us _to go home" It may have been that he was a little too drunk to understand she was doing more than trying to get him to leave. One look at his bestfriend told him that his night of drinking had come to an end. "fineeee~ lets go"

The pair said their goodbyes to the people still conscious in the guildhall and headed into the cold of the night. "You think their finally going to do it?" Gajeel whispered to Gray, "No way, that flame-brain has no concept of romance, let alone sexual." the ice mage replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jeez it's too cold out here, let's hurry up" Lucy whimpered as she clung even closer to Natsu, who was always radiating heat. Natsu gave an annoyed sigh, but he was used to her drunken state and how clingy she was. "Okay hold on" Natsu said as he pulled his overcoat off and wrapped Lucy into it, as she felt it's warmth wrap around her, she gasped as she suddenly felt herself being lifted up and carried bridal-style by her pink-haired bestfriend.

"mmmmmm it's so warmmm" she cooed as she snuggled closer into his chest. In a matter of seconds she was dozing off. Natsu looked down expecting her to still be awake, but even he was surprised with how fast she fell asleep. "Oh luce" he exhaled as he pulled the hood over her face to protect it. The drunk pair stumbled and wobbled down the street towards Strawberry street.


	3. 2

As the first eeklings of sunlight drifted through slighty opened blinds of an apartment on strawberry street, a pair of bodies huddled together under the covers, taking refuge from the bitter coldness of winter mornings.

Lucy shifted in her sleep as her body began to wake up, clearly used to the sunshine reaching her bed. It's not that her bed wasn't warm, because it was, but it seemed unusually warm. She started to become aware of another body sleeping next to her, and split-second of terror ran through her body before she realized it was her clumsy teammate.

What she wasn't prepared for was the position they were in. It's not that they haven't cuddled before, because they have, mostly due to her, but something about this time was different. She was laying on her left side, while her right leg was draped over Natsu's legs, and her arm caressed his chiseled core, and lastly her head was tucked into the nook of his neck.

What the hell? When did we end up like this? She wondered as she tried slowly untangling their limbs.

"natsu wake up" she whispered, while gently shaking him

"mmmm not yet i wanna sleep more" replied the unconcious man. This went back and forth for a few more moments until Lucy had enough and kicked him off the bed. When she looked up, all feelings of tiredness left her body and a mix of new ones entered.

"NATSU WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN YOUR BOXERS?" She yelled and she closed her eyes and wished see never saw that

"Whattya mean lucy you're almost naked too?" Natsu replied. Upon hearing her words she froze for a brief second and felt for her pajamas. The only thing she was wearing was his T-shirt which hung down to her mid-thigh.

"JUST GET YOUR CLOTHES AND GET OUT" "but you're wearing them" Natsu chuckled as he began getting dressed. At that time Lucy took a peek at his back and noticed multiple scratch marks and hickeys on his neck, her face instantly blushing a color similar to erza's hair. "GET. OUT."

"Jeez luce you dont haffta be so ru-" Natsu was saying as he was literally spartan-kicked from her window, landing with a soft-thud in the foot deep snow. "What the hell was that for?" He whispered to no one as he got up and rubbed his head, heading towards his cabin in the woods. Happy had stayed with Wendy last night so he didn't need to worry about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy slunk down into her warm bath and she sulked about what had happened last night.

'D-Did we really have s-se...' "Ugh I hate myself so much" she said aloud

"Well I'm definitely not going to the guild today, or ever." She dried off fell onto her bed after sulking in the bath for awhile.

Tears stated forming in her eyes and she started sniffling wondering what she was going to do.

'There's no way we had sex last night... I mean It's Natsu for God's sake, he wouldn't know romance if it hit him in the face.' she thought to herself. She decided she needed some air and left to get some coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu had spent some time at his house looking for some food, but couldn't find anything worthwile "Well I guess I'll head to the guild for some food from Mira" He said as he left the run-down shack he called "home."

A little while later he entered the guildhall, except not with his usual enthusiasm. He sulked over to the bar and threw himself on a stool while Mira walked over to him, "Mornin' Natsu, what can I get you to eat?" She smiled "Just the usual" he said with a an obvious frown on his face. "What's wrong?" Mira asked, noticing his less-than-usual-spunk.

"I fucked up Mira." Natsu mumbled. "What's it about? You wanna talk about it?" the white-haired mage asked. "No not really" he shrugged. "Is it about Lucy?" Mira asked, already knowing the answer. Natsu knew she'd keep asking, "Yeah, I made her mad again." a few seconds passed before she replied

"Well it's Lucy, she can't stay mad at you forever ya know." Natsu's eyes remained downcast "It's different this time" Natsu knew he couldn't hide anything from the she-devil. They'd been friends a long time and she knew a lot about him. The Dragon Slayer sat there for a second before talking, "Well, last night..."


	4. 3

Lucy entered the coffee shop and ordered just a usual frappuccino. It took a few moments to come out but as she drank it, she felt the warmth flow down to her stomach, warming her from the inside. Unbeknownst to her, her blue-haired bestfriend was just walking into the same shop when she spotted the taller blonde.

"LuLu!" Levy squealed as she walked up to her. "Levy? Oh g-good morning!" Lucy said with a fake smile on her face. Levy knew Lucy better than anyone, except for Natsu, so she could tell something was bothering her bestfriend.

"What's wrong Lucy?" she asked "N-NOTHING!" Lucy squeaked a little too loud, giving herself away.

'_Dammit, I'm so bad at lying' _she thought to herself

Levy's eyebrow arched in suspicion, but she knew Lucy would eventually spill the tea to her, so she just asked, "I'm gonna get something and then we can talk, why don't you grab a table for us?" "Levy, I just came to grab a coffee and go back home" "Okay then wait for me and we can walk to your place" the bluenette countered.

"No it's ok-""No. I'm coming over Lucy." Levy said defiantly

'_She can be scary when she's serious, poor Gajeel'_ She giggled to herself at that last part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay so do you want to tell me what happened or will I have to be stubborn about it?" Levy asked te blonde. "N-No, I'll tell you" Lucy replied shyly. An awkward few moments passed until Lucy broke the silence.

"U-um, I think Natsu and I... h-had... s-se-" "WHAAAAAAT FINALLY" The bluenette squealed in excitement, knowing the two were meant for each other. What she didn't see was the pool of tears threatening to fall from Lucy's eyes.

Levy's little "Dragneel-family daydream" was interrupted by a small sniffle, she looked at her bestfriend and noticed she was crying and doing a bad job at hiding it. Suddenly she felt awful for not realizing what was wrong.

"Lu, is it something I said?" She shifted closer to the blonde and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. It was as if a dam broke, because suddenly Lucy's sobs and crying became louder as she buried her face in her friend's lap. Levy knew there wasn't much she could do, so she let Lucy cry it out while she rubbed her back and sifted through her hair.

Some time passed before the blonde's sobs became less frequent and she sat up, wiping her puffy eyes. "I'm sorry Levy" she said as she hugged the bluenette. "It's okay Lu, everything's gonna be worked out." "But what if it isn't? What if he avoids me now?" "Lucy I know he won't be doing that, he loves you even if he fails to say it." The two sat in that embraced for some time while the rest of Lucy's tears trickled down her smooth skin. "Levy do you knows how it feels?" Lucy asked, levy replied with her face blushing obviously "NOOOO! I'm still a virg-"

"- Not that... Do you know how it feels to be so in love with your bestfriend yet he's never looked at you that way?" Lucy's tears threated to fall again. Levy felt disheartened listening to the blonde 's words. '_Okay, I guess I'll have to spell it out a little' _Levy thought.

"Lucy, listen to me. I already told you that Natsu loves you. Yes, he may fail to show it. Yes, he may be an idiot. But, he's your idiot whether you like it or not. You only think he protects you because you're his teammate. But from my view, it's obvious. He protects you more than anyone else. He talks about you more than anything else. He thinks of you more than anyone else. He's just scared of love, think of what it would be like to be in his position. You're a little kid who's dad was a freaking dragon. That's who he got his parental love from, but one day he just up and vanishes. And no matter how much he searched he couldn't find him. Plus no one believes that Igneel was a dragon, they just think he's lying." Levy continued, "You just need to give it a little more time. Hell, even talk to him about how you feel and I'm sure he'll atleast listen." Lucy stared wide-eyed at her bestfriend. She wanted to believe her words so much, but she was scared too. After all, her mother died when she as young, and her father was abusive.

They were interrupted by the clock chiming, signaling it was about 11 in the morning, and Levy asked "Do you wanna head to the guild?"

"absolutely not, I'm too embarrassed."

"Ya know you can't avoid this forever, so why not get this over with right now?" Lucy was about to protest when a flustered redhead burst through her door.

"LUCY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Erza yelled as she searched the apartment for her blonde teammate, her eyes finally landing on the two girls in the living room. Her expression softened a little when she saw Lucy wasn't hurt. "ERZA PLEASEKNOCKONTHEDOOR!" Lucy shouted as her heart recovered from the shock "Natsu said you weren't feeling too good, are you okay?" The requip mage asked. "Yeah I'm fine Erza." Lucy smiled.

"Well I am glad," Erza said as she grabbed the blonde's wrist, "but we're going to the guild."

"WAIT WHAT? N-no, I can't, Erza-pleeeeeeease!" Levy watched and laughed as her friend was dragged out. She got up and began to head out when she saw an over-sized shirt laying on Lucy's bed, she just smiled to herself as she left the apartment.


	5. 4

Natsu sighed as he finished retelling the events of the previous night to the bar maid.

"Well, do you love her?" Mira beckoned. "Love? Yes I love her! I love all my guildma-""No Natsu, do you _love_ her?" Mira added an emphasis on the L word.

Natsu shifted a bit on his stool while he thought of a response,

_Love her? Do I? S-sure I love all my guildmates, but is she even more special than all of them?_

The memories they'd made over the past years flashed through his mind, from meeting in Hargeon to the year apart they spent and how much he secretly missed her, to fighting Zeref. She was there for him and he for her. They were always going to be.

"I-I'm not sure... I need to think about it," he said sheepishly, turning his face to the side to hide the small blush that appeared on his cheeks. A gentle smile began forming on Mira's face as a trio of women opened the guild door and walked in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier, Natsu's story was interrupted by Erza when she heard Natsu mention Lucy, and noticed she wasn't at the guild yet. The redhead came and asked where she was and Natsu did his best to come up with a cover. "She isn't feeling too good." The requip mage suddenly darted out of the guild, presumably heading to Lucy's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu didn't bother to look who had just entered, he already knew by the wonderful smell that aroused his senses. Lucy's natural scent was a mix between strawberry and honey, and it was one of the best things he's ever smelled.

Erza walked up and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, "What the hell Natsu? I thought you said she was sick, but she looks fine to me." The dragon slayer didn't fight her, he knew he was a deadman either way. "Erza it's fine don't worry," the blonde whimpered as she was trying to hide behind Levy, and doing a terrible job. Erza looked back and forth between Natsu and Lucy before deciding to put him back down.

Lucy shyly walked out from behind Levy and made her way up to her pink-haired teammate, "Um.. H-Hi Nats-" She was interrupted by Natsu grabbing her wrist and pulling her outside to a secluded spot in the courtyard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She whined; "Natsu what the hell was that for?"

"I'm sorry Luce" "Ugh, it's fine just don't scare me like that again" "Not that, I'm sorry about last night." he muttered with a big blush covering his face

"O-Oh.. no it's fine" "I know you wanted to... but I couldn't do it since, ya know, we were both drunk" he said while still looking away.

_Wait... what? Do what? Does he mean THAT? _She questioned to herself

"What... what do you mean?" a few awkward seconds passed while Natsu built up the courage to say it "We-Well lucy, you wanted to have s-sex... but I couldn't because... well, we both weren't in the right state of mind."

Lucy was so confused she didn't know how to reply. First, Natsu was blushing which was not like him at all, and second he seemed reluctant to say that, another un-Natsulike thing.

"Wait.. we didn't do, ya know, it?" She eeped out. Natsu was now the one who was confused.

_Does she not remember it? What the hells going on?_

"Wait Lucy... you didn't think we had sex did you?" Lucy was so flustered and her face became the color of a strawberry. "U-um... y-yeah, I thought we did, I can't remember much" she whispered

A few awkward seconds passed between them

"...pft. pft. HAHAHHAHHAH" Natsu couldn't help but laugh when he saw her face and realized she thought they had. At hearing such a childish reaction towards her, anger and embarrassment ran through the blonde's body, "What the fuck is so funny Natsu?" She blurted out.

"You... You thought we had sex? I know you'd never want to do that with me hahaha" he trailed off, still showing his signature grin.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her spot but her anger eventually gave way and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle as well.

"And here I was preparing to yell at you," lucy laughed, "jeez natsu." Then, Natsu did another thing that surprised Lucy, he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for scaring you Luce." he whispered into her ear. "Dont worry about it dummy." She whispered back, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes. They held each other in that embrace for a few seconds.

_'Jeez, the thought having sex with me couldn't have been THAT bad_' They both thought to themselves with a slight frown as they walked back towards the guild.


	6. 5

_*This chapter contains some smut scenes*_

The snow was still not letting up as two shadows fought their way through the downpour of white fluff. Wherever the one individual stepped, the ground around him melted away, leaving a trail from the guildhall to the apartment on Strawberry Street.

Natsu had turned up his body heat to keep the woman that was asleep in him arms warm. He jumped gracefully up to the window that led to her apartment, although he did wobble on the landing, due to his intoxication. With his foot, he kicked the window up and jumped through, landing in the dark bedroom of Lucy Heartphilia's place.

He set her gently down on the bed, still wrapped in his garment, and headed over to the heating stove, where he placed a few logs into it. With what could be called a miniature Fire Dragon's Roar, he lit the few logs on fire and closed the stove door. Due to his abnormally high body heat, his clothes weren't wet from the snow.

"Ahhhh I'm hungry" he whispered, "I wonder what lucy has in her fridge" as he rubbed his hands together with an evil grin on his face.

The room was bathed in dim lighting from the fridge as he searched for something, but lucy hadn't been grocery shopping in awhile so the pickings were slim.

_Well I guess I'll go to bed then, _He thought as he silently stalked into her room

He did take a moment to look at the sleeping blonde, who had unconsciously shed his outercoat.

"I'm lucky to have you as a teammate luce" the dragon slayer mumbled as he took off his vest and put one of his shirts he found lying around on.

_Gotta pee_

He silenty cursed himself as he flushed the toilet, hoping it didn't wake lucy.

The scene he walked out to was something he was fairly used to, but it still made his cheeks a little red.

The curvy blonde was laying on her bed, staring at him as he opened the door.

She was laying on her side which was nothing special to him, but she was wearing only her lingerie which consisted of a matching set of lace bra and panties that left little to the imagination.

"Natsuuuu~... I'm lonely come join meeee" she seductively purred

Natsu couldn't help but feel a little turned on, after all he was a guy and she was a girl, an attractive one at that.

_What the fuck, was she always this sexy? ... Wait what did I just think?!_

Lucy turned and slowly crawled towards him, pushing her chest out and her ass up to try and seduce the dragon slayer. Natsu stood there with a slight blush on his face, she'd teased him in the past but never went this far.

She reached the end of the bed and swung her legs around so they were hanging off the bed and spread them just a bit to tease the male standing before her.

"lucy stop..." He said as he looked away, he had to say something because dare he say, he's a little turned on.

_'hmph, I'm not gonna stop trying natsu'_ the drunk blonde thought to herself

She stood up and slowly tiptoed towards the pinkette before her who didn't know what to say or do.

"lucy..." Her scent was starting to overflow his nose and he was secretly wanting to indulge in it.

She reached him and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and turned his face to look down at her. Natsu had never been in a position like this so he wasn't sure what to do. The one thing Igneel never taught him was how to deal with these experiences.

"natsu... kiss me" lucy whispered as she pulled his face even closer and stood on her toes to reach him. Natsu couldn't help it anymore, they were both drunk so it had to be okay, right?

Their lips met, tentatively and soft at first, like a child dipping their toes into cold water

But as they pulled back and looked each other in the eye, they knew there was no stopping, they were going to jump fully in. Their lips crashed back together as they gave into their carnal desires.

Natsu's hands started to wander lucy's body, he reached down and grabbed her ass as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked towards the bed, not breaking the contact between their lips, and laid her down on the bed, pressing himself into her body. He broke the kiss they has started and began kissing her neck, a small moan escaped her mouth as he found the sweet spot she didn't even know she had.

Their bodies suddenly flipped as lucy ended up straddling Natsu, she leaned down to reconnect with his mouth and once they did, he pressed his tongue to her lips, asking for permission to enter. After a slight protest from her, she allowed him and their tongues began to dance together. Lucy began grinding herself against Natsu, getting an obvious reaction from him as he moaned into her mouth.

Some time passed while they grew to learn each others rhythm, until Lucy broke the contact and sat up, reaching behind her back. She unclipped her bra and shyly took it off, tossing it away from herself. She then grabbed Natsu's hand and guided to her chest.

While he had seen them quite often, this was the first time she had granted him permission to touch them himself. Natsu was massaging one and leading his mouth towards the other when a memory appeared through the heated moment.

_The embers crackled and popped as Lucy sat there. They were on a mission and decided to camp out before heading back to Magnolia._

_Lucy was covering her eyes as she cried silently, hoping not to wake her bestfriend who was asleep next to her._

_"luce?" Natsu questioned as he was awakened to small sniffles_

_"lucy? what's wrong?" "n-nothing natsu... go back to sleep" she had tried to hold herself together to hide it._

_"c'mon I'm not going back to sleep unless you tell me" He grabbed her wrists and gently pulled them down from her eyes, upon seeing her puffy eyes in the moonlight he felt awful. He pulled her down and laid her head on his chest, while wrapping one arm around her and gently tussling her hair_

_"I had another nightmare" "shhhh... I know lucy, I know." He himself was not prone to nightmares, for he would often dream he was a kid searching for Igneel again._

_"thank you for always... being there for me" "I'll always be here to protect you" He whispered into her ear as they laid in the moonlight, sleep settling upon the pair again._

Natsu's eyes shot open once his memory had faded and he found himself pinned under his blonde teammate. They were once again battling it out between their lips until he suddenly pulled away and flipped themselves over again.

"natsu what... what are you doing?"

"Lucy we can't do this" natsu whispered. He felt awful because deep down he knew he wanted to, but now, when they were both drunk and not comprehending the consequences, was not the time.

"D-do you not want to do it.. w-with me?" lucy asked as the tears began to sting her eyes.

"that's not it luce, I swear thats not it"

Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, locking him to her. He could've broken away but he secretly didn't want to. Lucy's nails had been scratching his back when he was on top of her but he couldn't feel the sting at the moment. Tears began forming in his eyes as well.

_'This isn't how I protect her. I do it by being strong, strong for her_.'

Lucy struggled to pull him back close to try and initiate the make out session again for a few moments while Natsu resisted.

She finally gave up with a huff and started to relax, realizing their night of fun was nearing it's end. Her body was also starting to shut down from the downfall of serotonin and slight adrenaline. No more than 30 seconds had passed before her eyes began to shut.

Natsu noticed she was finally dozing off and instead of searching her drawers for pajamas, he decided to take his shirt off while he lifted her up and shifted her body into it. He was also pretty tired so he laid down next to her.

_Why am I feeling to awful right now? It's not like I didn't want to? What is this feeling?_

The comforter was all messed up and he pulled it over them to finally go to sleep.

He wasn't planning on cuddling with lucy tonight, but once the linen covered them, Lucy unconciously wrapped herself around the dragon slayer's warm body. He was used to it at this point though, and didn't move her off of him.

"Goodnight natsu..." lucy mumbled from her sleep

"Goodnight lucy"


	7. 6

"WAIT I DID ALL THAT?" Lucy yelled as Natsu explained what had really happened last night. "Yeah I'm surprised you don't remember something so embarrassing ya big weirdo." Natsu grinned to hide his own awkwardness.

The celestial mage had pulled Natsu off to the side later that day to ask what really happened last night. She knew he wouldn't lie to her, but damn that was way more erotic than what she had expected.

'_I mean, it's not that I don't think of doing stuff like that with him. I do have my alone time sometimes, but I never imagined myself to actually come onto him like that'_ She thought as she faced the ground, too ashamed and embarassed about what she did.

"Natsu, I'm really _really_ sorry about... d-doing all that" "No biggie luce" "You probably hate me now" "I never said I didn't like it" Natsu joked '_Shit... Did I really just say that?_' The dragon-slayer blushed hard, turning his face away quickly before she could look at him.

_D-did... he ju-_ She was interrupted by him grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the table where their team was sitting.

"What were you two talkin about?" Erza questioned as the two walked up, both visually blushing with their heads down and hands together. "N-nothing serious" Natsu awkwardly laughed as he tried to play it off.

Gray raised a questioning eyebrow at the two, and then looked at Gajeel, who smirked back in his direction. '_He must've heard something'_ Gray thought to himself.

Natsu and Lucy sat down at the table and resumed talking to their friends, both taking the occasional peak at the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As evening fell, the members of Fairy Tale began to slowly return from their jobs, some reporting in to Mira and leaving to rest, others grabbing a beer *cough* cana *cough, and some grabbing something to eat.

Levy came back from her job with team Shadow Gear and saw her bestfriend sitting at the table, so she yelled "Luuuuuucy" and walked over. Lucy stood up and hugged the bluenette and they sat there chatting for a bit about the job she just returned from.

"So... anything happen?" Levy joked as she nudged the blonde's elbow, a blush forming on her face as a response. Lucy pulled the other girl away from the table and whispered "Uh y-yeah.. we're all good now." "Did you tell him how you fe-" lucy laughed awkwardly and answered with; "how could I? After hearing what I did last night I couldn't even look him in the face."

_Oh lucy, you're too stubborn, and he's too dumb_ Levy giggled to herself. "Well I'm glad everything is alright" She said as she hugged the blonde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu left the guild earlier than usual and went to the local market.

"Natsu I missed you!" Happy said through the tears as he hugged his human "Aw I missed ya too... How about we get some fish Happy?" "Aye! I'd love to!"

Happy was wearing a black coat that made him look short and chubby, but atleast he was warm.

The two walked to the fishermans booth and got some fish, Happy liked his raw and Natsu liked his cooked, so he split the fish up based on that. Next they went to the local bakery where Natsu was looking for a certain treat.

"Natsu why are we here?" Happy whined, wondering what Natsu was doing. "I'm getting something to apologize to Lucy" "Oh no, what did you do? Is she gonna punish me?" Nastu chuckled. "No happy, you didn't do anything."

The dragon slayer found what he was looking for and ordered two of them. He asked for them to be wrapped like a present and then they left the store.

"Wanna head to Lucy's?" "Aye! I wonder if she has anymore fish!"

The two headed off towards her place, laughing and acting dumb like the usual idiots they were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Happy had fallen asleep next to the heating stove, with a tummy full of food.

Natsu was laid out on the couch, looking very uncomfortable. He had laid there awhile, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Something that was rare for him.

_Do I love Lucy? I mean, she's caring, beautiful, fun to mess with, sweet, makes good food. I enjoy being around her, and I miss her whenever she's gone. Sometimes she gets mad at me but she always forgives me. I love all those things about her, so I guess... you could say I lo..._ He fell asleep before he could finish the thought.

The door got unlocked as Lucy walked into her apartment. immediately she noticed something different than usual. There was a pair of sandals by the door, and they were Natsu's. Normally he just left them lying around where.

'_Weird_.' She thought. She walked into her kitchen and turned on the light, noticing a small package on her dinner table. The wrapping was little snowmen and icicles decorating it.

_Cute, _she smiled

She opened it and found a letter, and two slices of strawberry pie in it. Only Natsu knew she secretly indulged in the pie late at night when her sugar cravings hit. She opened the letter, reading what was written inside;

_Sorry about last night Luce. I really wanna make it up to ya, so tomorrow is gonna be all about you._

_Natsu_

_ps. I hope we can remain bein the best of friends._

Even though it was simple and chicken-scratch writing, she couldn't help but tear up at how cute it was. She looked towards the couch and saw him slumped over it, snoring away, She giggled lightly and walked towards Natsu.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." She whispered to the sleeping boy. She bent down and kissed his cheek, getting a low purr coming from natsu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She crawled into bed after taking a soak in the tub, not before making sure to lock the door so a wandering pinkette or blue cat wouldn't stumble in.

"Jeez Natsu... what to do with you" She said as she drifted off to sleep, pulling the covers up to her mouth, where a small smile formed on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LUUUUUSHEEEEE WAKE UP!!!!!" Happy yelled as he squished the sleeping blondes face.

"Happyyyy stoooop" she mumbled, pulling the covers over her face.

In an attempt to wake her up, Natsu grabbed the comforter and ripped it away, scaring Lucy who awoke yelling "AHHHHHH GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Both Natsu and Happy snickered in laughter as they ran away. Lucy pouted and slowly got up and went into the bathroom.

The two busied themselves with laughter while the blonde got ready.

She checked herself in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom, "Ta-Da!" she said as she got the boys attention.

Natsu looked at her and tried to hide the small blush that formed on his face, "Y-you look good." Another blush appeared on the celestial mages' face at his compliment and she turned away." "They're in loooooooove" Happy purred.

"SHUDDUP YOU DAMN CAT" They both yelled in unison.

The All-About-Lucy day had just begun.


	8. 7

They left Lucy's apartment just after 10 am and headed out into Magnolia. The snow had mostly melted, but a few spots still remained where the sun failed to reach. The crowds were just starting to gather in the common places after the church's service had just ended.

"Yo! Lucy! where do ya wanna go first?" Natsu asked, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Hmmm, how about we get something warm to drink first, then we can decide from there." The blonde was wearing a pair of winter boots with dark blue jeans, and topped if off with a black turtleneck sweater. She was also sporting a black beanie that accented her blonde hair that fell out of it like a waterfall. All in all, Natsu couldn't stop taking peaks at her when she wasn't looking.

They walked to a coffee shop where Lucy and Natsu ordered a hot chocolate, but instead of hot, his was scalding. Happy had ran off when the scent of fish caressed his nose. The shopkeeper handed the drinks to them, Lucy was about to pull out the jewels when Natsu grabbed her hands and said; "I got it luce, don't worry."

"No it's okay I can pay for it" "No, I want to pay for it." He grinned as he pulled out the money and handed it to the worker. Lucy made a pouty face but didn't press on. "Fine, but I'll pay for the next thing" "Whatever ya want."

They found some seats in the shop and sat down, talking about small things such as recent books she's read, clothes she bought, events in the guild. For most of the time, Natsu just sat with his head in his hands, listening and watching her with the occasional "mhm."

"Something wrong Natsu?" She questioned, "You're normally more talkative than this." "Nah, I like listening to you talk." A slight blush tinted her cheeks and she looked out the window to avoid his gazing eyes.

"Oh! Let's go to a bookstore next!" She said, testing him. "Sounds like fun" He smiled

_what the-... he normally hates book stores, let alone reading_

They walked across the street to the bookstore since Lucy actually was wanting to buy some new books anyways. After searching awhile and finding a few intriguing ones, they went to the register. The total ringed up to be 1,200 jewels. "Here I'll get it" Natsu said as he slid the money over the counter.

"You said I could pay" She pouted. "I told you, todays all about you so I'll pay for everything." "Wow, such a man" she said sarcastically. Natsu quietly chucked and grabbed the bag the books were in.

Lucy watched him walked towards the door, her head tilted a bit and a sweet smile coming to her lips. _Since when has he been like this?_ She wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They wandered around town for awhile until the sun started to settle below the horizon. They sat at the docks watching the color change from a brilliant scarlet, to a shallow pink, "Hey it's almost like the same color as your hair" she giggled. "Shuddup" Natsu sulked, "I don't like my hair color." "Why? It's beautiful." "It's girly."

"Well, I love it." Lucy said as she reached up and scruffed it around a bit. Natsu huffed and playfully nudged her elbow with his.

A chill wind blew by the pair and Lucy shivered, when Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tighter to him. She was a little surprised but didn't fight the familiar warmth.

The sun's last rays dipped below the earth as the night sky overtook it, but not before a few dazzingly bright golden rays shone on Magnolia.

"It's so pretty" Lucy whispered as she looked at the horizon, not noticing her partner looking down at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, it is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They decided to start heading back towards her apartment, walking their way through the dense crowds that huddled together to hide from the cold.

Natsu placed his hand around lucy, grabbing her waist and pulling her a little closer to him as they wiggled through the uncomfortable crowd. Lucy could feel her face heat up at the gesture, and did her best to flush it back down.

"Is that Lucy Heartfilia from Sorcerer's Weekly?" A man called out. "Holy shit, it is!" another said. Lucy was fairly used to this from her debut with the magazine.

"Fuck she's even hotter in person!" "Hey babe why don't you come join us?" Natsu's head whipped to where the catcall came from, his eyes shooting daggers. "Oh shit, I didn't even notice she was with Natsu..."

Lucy noticed her partner's annoyance. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it to reassure him it's alright.

"It's okay natsu, I'm used to it." "That doesn't make it okay."

Lucy jumped from surprise as a hand reached out and grabbed her ass as she walked past a group of her.

Before the guy could even bring his hand back to him, Natsu had grabbed his wrist and pulled the man from the group. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked, his anger practically seething out from his skin. "Woah man chill, it's not like she's your girlfriend." The stranger replied.

Natsu stumbled over his words a bit, "S-so, that doesn't matter, prick." Lucy pulled on Natsu's hand which she was still holding, "Natsu just forget it, let's go." "No he's apologize for touching what's m-... you" _What... what was he about to say??_ She blushed.

"Why would I apolog-." Natsu exerted enough pressure on the mans wrist to hear an audible crack. "OW! A-alright, look I'm sorry!" he winced. "Good." Natsu said as he pushed the dude back into his friends, knocking them all back. A few stepped forward like they were about to do something.

Natsu let go of Lucy's hand as the ground beneath him started to hiss from the leftover snow melting as Natsu threatened them, his anger turning to heat. "What? You gonna do somethin'?" Fire started to envelop his hands.

The men thought about it before stepping back to care for their hurt friend.

The fire went out and Lucy grabbed his hand, "c'mon natsu let's go, there's a crowd watching us." She said, embarrassed. It was true, a circle had cleared around them, seeing what was gonna happen. Obviously the men weren't from here, because everyone who was, knew not to mess with Lucy.

She pulled him away by his hand quickly with her head down to hide from the stares.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jeez natsu, you didn't have to hurt him like that" "He touched you inappropriately" "yeah, like you've never done that" she replied with obvious sarcasm. Natsu didn't say anything cus he knew she was right. _Yeah.. but I don't mean too! _He mentally chastised himself.

_I'm not mad at you for defending me... actually I'm kinda happy you did, but that was more that usual_, She smirked

They were outside her apartment, still holding each other's hand.

Even though natsu's hands were beyond warm, lucy's surprisingly never sweat from it.

"Okay we're here." She mentioned. "Y-yeah looks like we are." He said, scratching his neck awkwardly. Lucy unlocked the door to her place and she walked in, except natsu didn't. She turned to him, "you're not coming in?" "U-um... I figure with the other night... ya wouldn't want me to..." a few quiet seconds passed between the two.

"O-okay... well.. thanks for today, I had a lot of fun" She smiled.

"Me too!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy stood on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Bye natsu, goodnight"

"goodnight luce!"

She closed the door and locked it.

Both their cheeks turned rosy from the kiss, seeing that they had to hold it in before she closed the door.

Lucy leaned her back against it and slid down so she was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. "I... I kinda did want you to stay" she whispered to a dark apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu was wandering back to his house when a distant "Natsuuuuuuuu" called out to him.

He turned to look behind him hoping a certain blonde was there, but instead he found a blue cat flying to him.

"Oi! Happy! Where have you been at all day??? I was a little worried!" "Well when I went to find that fishy, I saw Pantherlily and Gajeel so I hung out with them." Happy said as he hugged his friend. "Jeez, I didn't know y'all were such good friends" "well... that and... i figured you and Lushee wanted to be alone for your... date" Happy giggled.

"HEY! No one said it was a date!" Natsu exclaimed. Happy laughed even louder and natsu scruffed his head. "Let's go home buddy" "Aye!"

"I kinda wish she thought it was a date..." Natsu whispered, audible only to the dragon slayer himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Off in the distance, a long ways away, a boulder became disloged due to the mudslide that had been triggered by the rain, and tumbled it's way down the valley.

It smashed through anything in it's path, including the column that supported the tracks that ran high overhead.

The train tracks sagged a little when the column had been destroyed, causing the other columns wood connections to splinter due to the added stress.

It surely couldn't hold the weight of a train.


	9. 8

The sun hung over Magnolia, it's warmth enveloping the town in a cozy dream. Fairy Tail was bustling like usual, mages returning from and leaving on requests, food being shared over the tables, fights breaking out here and there.

Bursting through the door came the town mayor, "Makorov! Where's Master Makorov?" "He should be up in his office" Mira smiled while washing a glass. With no further words, the mayor headed up the stairs and walked into the Master's office.

"Good Morning mayor, what did my children destroy this time?" Makarov qestioned without looking up from his papers. "There was an incident in a town aways from here... Rumor has spread that it was... a d... dragon" he mumbled the last part.

"Do they know if it was Acnologia?" the Titan mage asked with a raised eyebrow. "Apparently.. it was red.. and ferocious. They sent word asking for help" Master Makarov sat there for a second, thinking to himself. "Hm... I guess we'll have to send Natsu." He said, finally looking up. "Oh good.. good.. Just him?" "Yes, just him... he should be enough."

Wendy was currently out on a job in a nearby town, Laxus and his entourage were across the nation, and Gajeel was heading out on a job that day.

"NATSU! Come to my office" Makarov shouted from the balcony.

"Oi grandpa no can do... I'm beating Gray's ass at pool right now!" the pinkette replied, his head down to the table, focusing. "NATSU GET UP HERE OR I'LL DRAG YOU UP HERE."

Erza slapped Natsu's back, "It is unwise to anger Master, Natsu," knocking his arm forward which hit the ball up, slamming into Gray's face. "Oh you're so dead when you're back here!"

Natsu walked up the stairs laughing as he headed for the office. He walked in to the Master sitting at his desk, hands clasped together with his elbows on the table. "Natsu, I need you to go check out Primrose village, it's awhile from here but it's urgent."

"No can do old man, we have a job tomorrow!" He grinned ear to ear. "Natsu.. They say a dragon showed up and attacked the village." Natsu's grinned dropped, and his tone became much more serious, "Igneel?" "Possibly, they said he was red and ferocious." "That's not Igneel, he loves humans." Time seemed to pass between the two before the dragon slayer broke the silence, "but fine I'll go... He may know what happened to Igneel." Makaro just nodded his head in affirmation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the dragon slayer had left for Makarov's office, Levy pulled Lucy away from the others and whispered;

"Soooooo Lu... How was your date with you-know-who" she smirked mischievously. "It wasn't a date!" Lucy's face flush red "atleast I think it wasn't" she mumbled under her breath. "Wait! How do you even know about that??" Levy giggled. "Gajeel told me that a little bird said he ditched you two lovebirds a few days ago." _That damn cat is so dead!_

"Happyyyyyy! Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed as he slid down the stair's railing. "Aye! Go where?" The cat had replied, although he didn't want to leave Carla's side. "A secret!" natsu beamed.

Lucy broke off her conversation with the blunette and walked over to Natsu,"Hey! where are you two running off to without me?" _damn that sounded like something a girlfriend would say, _she cursed herself. "Running an errand for Master!" her bestfriend said as he shrugged her question off.

"Why can't I go?" She pouted. "It's dangerous luce" "so? I can handle myself" She confidently swiped her hair back and put a hand on her hip. "I'm sure you can Ms. Badass" he teased. "but natsuuuu.. I wanna come!" She pushed even more.

Natsu looked around cautiously before a sly grin appeared. He grabbed her arm and pulled her a little farther away from their guildmates.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this... but... Master said a dragon appeared in a far town and asked me to go check it out." Lucy's eyebrow perked up at this secret. "Still.. why can't I come?" Natsu replied almost instantly, surprising her, "cus I cant have ya gettin hurt, can I?" A grin covering his face.

"O-Oh... okay" Lucy's face showing a slight blush. "Well how long will you be gone?" "Round a week or so, I'll be back before ya know it!" She smiled a little as Natsu pulled her into a hug. She hid her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his strong back, returning the hug.

"I promise I'll be back... It won't be like last time" He whispered in her ear. She squeezed him a little tighter in response.

"Well we better get going!" Natsu said as they broke the hug and he headed out the door with the blue exceed flying behind him.

"Be careful!" Lucy called out to him.

He stopped and turned around facing her, lifting his arm up into the air, his thumb and pointer extended with his other three fingers clenched. Lucy teared up and put her hand up, replying with the Fairy Tail hand sign.

With that, he turned and headed off into town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Natsu why are we at the train station? I thought you hated them!"

"I do but... but... I wanna get this over with quickly"

"Aye! Then I can see Carla sooner!" They laughed together as they boarded the train, Natsu's stomach starting to turnover immediately.


	10. 9

Natsu and Happy had been riding on the train for the past 7 or so hours and they only had a few hours to go until they reached Primrose.

"Why do you wanna get this over with so quick natsu? I expected you to want to walk all the way." "So we can go-o... on our n-next job, duh Happy!" Natsu managed to eek out while almost throwing up from the train's motion. _It's true... but I also have something I wanna tell Lucy._ The cat deemed the answer good enough and went back to munching on his fish.

The train was hurtling over the tracks at a steady speed of 93 mph (150 kph), that and the fact that night had fallen, made it hard to see. The conductor knew they were coming up on a bridge over a valley, but he wasn't able to see the sacking tracks coming up on them.

The first few cars made it over the sag until the weight became too much to hold for the supporting columns. The wood at the bottom exploded from the stress and the shredding of wood continued all the way up to the top. The track dropped from under the wheel at around the 5th car, which began to fall. As it did, all the remaining cars behind it became jumbled up as they slammed into each other, and the train started heading for the bottom. The first cars that had made it over the sag, slowed from the drag of the falling carts until became too much and started pulling them back over the edge, towards the bottom.

The conductor realized the chaos unfolding behind him and ran to unhook the engine car from the 2nd, which he did just in time to watch the rest of the train fly off the opposite cliff into the abyss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu's acute motion sickness alerted him to the derailing ahead but since his car was still moving forward from the momentum, he couldn't do much. "Happy!" He screamed as he grabbed the feline, pulling him in close and wrapping his body around the cat's, shielding him.

Natsu's train car reached the edge and flew off. It unhinged itself from it's front and rear cars, and was slammed into the opposite cliff. Natsu's body became weightless from the drastic changes in direction and intertia, until the car slammed into the valley floor. His head smacked against the metal roof, knocking him unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy had left the guild awhile back because she had to buy some groceries, and she was secretly growing tired of the drunks.

She came into her apartment, half of her hoping a certain duo wasn't there, the other half hoping they were. She was slightly disappointed to find the former was true.

She made some dinner and ate it in silence while reading one of the books Natsu bought her a few days ago.

After dinner she heated the bath, stripped, and got in. "Ahhhh this feels good." She mumbled as she sunk into the warm water. She put a lavender bath bomb in it, revelling in the wonderful scent.

She dried off and got ready for bed. The celestial mage was about to put on her pajamas when she noticed a large shirt laying on her chair. She walked over to it, and looked down on it with a small smile.

She crawled onto the bed, pulling the warm comforter on top off her. The window was left unlocked incase a rowdy dragon slayer showed up.

Pulling the oversized shirt up to her nose, she smelled his scent still on it. Her face was flush as she yearned for his warmth. _I'm gonna tell him how I feel when hes back_

"Hurry up and finish your job so you can come home ya dummy." She whispered into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lone train engine car rolled to a stop in the town of Primrose. The conductor stumbled out and ran to the nightshift guard in the booth.

"Help!"


	11. 10

8 days had passed since Natsu and Happy had left for the town of Primrose. It wasn't unusual for their disappearances to last for awhile, considering last time they disappeared for a year. However they almost never overran their deadlines.

"jeez where are you two" Lucy mumbled, mainly to herself and no one else.

She was sitting at a table with Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy. The bluenette noticed her bestfriend excitedly look towards the guild's doors everytime it opened, only to be dissapointed in not finding a pink-haired dragon slayer walk in.

"I'm sure they're fine Lu, they did say it would take a week or so." Lucy didn't notice Levy was watching her and blushed in embarassment. "I-It's not like I'm worried or anything." "Yeah sure blondie" Gray teased. "Natsu is a very capable mage, I'm sure he's fine." Erza mentioned. _That's so like you to say that Erza. _

They all saw the dejected look on her face, and nodded in unison. "Alright we're going on a job!" Gray exclaimed. "W-what?! What about Natsu and Happy?" Lucy asked in bewilderment. "I don't think they'll mind if we went on one while they were gone." Erza stated. "Well, it is pretty boring without the firecacker here" Gray quipped. Lucy looked at him surprised and smiled a little when he was looking away with a tiny blush.

"Juvia will replace him while he's gone!" The water mage squealed as she grabbed Gray's arm.

"Jeez okay, but get off me will ya!"

They decided on an easy job to hunt down some thieves in a town not far from Magnolia. "We'll be back in 3 days, they should be back by then" The requip mage spoke. _I hope they are, _she thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is that everyone?" The man asked, yelling down from the cliff. "Yes! We searched all the cars and found everyone!" Another replied from the bottom.

Recovery efforts went fairly smoothly as they found the passengers of the train. Most had broken bokes, concussions, bruises and scrapes, although not everyone made it through. 9 people were killed in the crash, most from blunt force trauma. The mayor of Primrose made a declaration for the townfolk to care for the injured in their own home due to only having a small hospital outpost near them.

Word was sent to Magnolia where the train originated from, although it would take several more days by horseback to reach the distant city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later*

The four mages had finished their job with little trouble and were heading back into Magnolia. The travelling took a toll on them, so they all decided to meet up at the guild later.

Lucy stopped by the market and got a new perfume and bought some makeup. She head into her apartment where she set the items down and decided to freshen up and change before heading to the guild.

An hour passed and she spritzed some perfume on her neck and wrists, look around to see if she was forgetting anything, and exited her place. The walk to Fairy Tail would take around 10 minutes so she watched families and visitors as she strode through the street.

She was feeling anxious, going over the words in her head. _Natsu... I like you.. like? Should I say like? love?? _Her face blushed at that last word_. Do I love him?... I-I think... I do... but does he love me?_

She could now see the guild and the nearer she got, the faster her heart beat, her breathing became ragged. _Oh god am I gonna be able to do this? Mom... please give me strength,_ she prayed.

The blonde opened the doors and walked in, preparing to be mauled by the blue feline, but she was only met with the rowdy guild fighting over something unimportant. Looking in the fight, she couldn't catch his signature pink hair anywhere. She walked towards the bar and sat at a stool. "Hey Mira, is Natsu back?" The Take-Over mage looked up from her duties, "I don't think so, why?" Lucy's determination wavered and she thought how long it'd been since they left. _Where the hell are they? How long has it been? 11 days. It's been too long. _"It's been 11 days! Shouldn't they be back already!" She said wide-eyed. "You're righ, they shou-"

"TERRIBLE NEWS!" Wakaba yelled as he ran through the doors. Everyone stopped their fighting when he got their attention. "What happened?" A few mages asked.

"A train near Primrose crashed! A bunch of people died!" _Primrose? Wasn't that wher_\- Lucy's heart sunk. _Is he okay? Is Happy okay? Oh shit oh shit I have to go to them._ The blonde abruptly stood up, startling Mira. "Oh god... Natsu..." Lucy whispered with tears in her eyes. Makarov leaned over the rail. "Everyone! Natsu was near the town of Primrose doing a favor for the mayor. They should be fine with him there!" That did little to comfort Lucy's heart.

She ran out of the guild as Erza and Mira called after her, confused. _Please tell me he didn't take the train... please._ She ran towards the train station where she ran up to the ticket booth. "Did a pink-haired man and blue talking cat buy tickets here over a week ago?" The attendant looked up, "Oh Natsu and Happy? Yeah, they did, although I thought Natsu hated trains." Lucy hadn't heard the last part because everything around her drowned out when she heard they took it.

Lucy ran back to the guild where she barged in, getting surprised looks.

"Th-they took the train..." She whimpered with tears in her eyes "Natsu and Happy took the train." "WHAT? Are they okay?!" The whole guild asked simultaneously. Makarov was talking to Mira when he heard Lucy and his heart stopped. His child was possibly hurt. "FAIRY TAIL! WE'RE HEADING TO PRIMROSE. WE LEAVE IN ONE HOUR!" The members were tearing up at the though of Natsu and Happy being gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few members stayed back in Magnolia to watch over the guildhall, but they sent their regards. Gray, Erza Gajeel, Levy, Master, Lisanna, Elfman, Romeo, Wendy, and multiple other members were travelling as a group. The overall mood of the group was somber, most walked with their heads down.

Lucy had cried all the tears her eyes could produce. Empty sobs racked her body as Lisanna and Levy did their best to whisper encouraging words to her and rub the blonde's back.

It would be awhile before they arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 days passed as the group travelled from Magnolia to Primrose. When they could see the town in the distance, they picked up the pace. Some were anxious, some were nervous, others depressed. But they all were hoping for the best.

They reached the mayor's building and Makarov walked into his office. "Where is he?" The mayor of Primrose looked up, "Who? Who are you? I can't tell you with the proper authentication." Makarov began to raise his voice and transform as his impatience grew when Erza stepped in. "The man with pink hair, where is he? We're his guild." "Oh you mean him. Very well. I'll show you where he is."

The mayor led them to a small house a few minutes from his office. "That man is in here, but he's not in good condition. I'll let you see for yourself. My condolences." He said as he walked away, leaving the group there, a cloak of depression covering them.

The first person to break the silence was Lucy. "I'm going in first." They all nodded in agreement.

She walked up too the door while her body trembled. What would she find inside? _Will you be the same Natsu I've come to love?_ With shaky hands, she knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until an elderly lady opened the door. "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She held out a hand, "that man in there is my teammate and these are his guildmates." She pointed out the group hanging around behind her. "Ah I see, why don't you come in darling." The old woman said as she shook her hand. "He's in the other room." She led Lucy to a back room where the door was closed, their hands still together.

When they reached the door, the lady turned and mentioned, "We've done our best to care for your handsome boyfriend. He's inside. My names Lilith." The old woman squeezed Lucy's shoulder as she walked away to leave the two alone.

Lucy's heart was pounding out of her chest and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. _Oh god Natsu, Happy, please be okay,_ she thought as he hand grabbed the knob and turned it, walking inside the candle-lit room.


	12. 11

Lucy had only felt true despair three times in her life. First was when her mother died, second when she found out about her father's death while she was gone, and now it was the scene in front of her.

Natsu laid on a bed against the far wall. His left leg was wrapped in a cast and most of his outer extremities were wrapped in bandages. His eyes were closed and he seemed almost peaceful as his chest rose and fell in shallow increments. But what scared Lucy the most was seeing his head wrapped and a machine behind him pumping fluids into his arm. Lilith said he hadn't woken up in a few days.

Lucy legs gave out from under her and she fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at her bestfriend laying there. She tried to call out to him but choked on her words, leaving the silence in the room undisturbed. A minute passed before a hand was pressed onto her shoulder, startling her. She looked up to see Makarov standing beside her, tears also pooling in his eyes. "C'mon Lucy" He said as he urged her to stand, which he obeyed. They shuffled over to the dragon slayer laying on the bed.

Makarov placed a gentle hand on Natsu's head, "I'm sorry Natsu, this is all my fault." Lucy just stared down at her bestfriend. She hesistantly reached for his hand. Erza had walked in and placed a chair so Lucy could sit next to him. The trio sat there, all with tears in their eyes, unable to speak.

Lucy could feel Natsu's familiar warmth as she interwove their fingers.

Time passed for her as she sat there staring at his damaged face. The guild members came and went, offering their words of strength and crying tears for their guildmate. When Gray had seen Natsu laying there, a grim feeling washed over him when he saw his friend in such a state.

An hour passed before Erza walked back in and laid a hand on Lucy's back. "Do you wanna stay with him Lucy?" The blonde just nodded yes. "We'll all be staying in town until he wakes up. Lilith said she'll help you with anything." And with that, the redhead left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilith had brought an extra blanket for her visitor, when she creaked open the door she saw Lucy slumped over the bed, asleep. She was holding Natsu's hand in both of hers. A small tear appeared in the elder's eye, the scene reminded her of when her husband died.

She snuck up and placed the blanket over the blonde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night when she felt a pressure on her hand. _When did I fall asleep? What time is it? _

Suddenly she felt the pressure again. She looked up to find her hands holding Natsu's. Glancing up, she was met with the dragon slayer's onyx eyes staring down at hers.

"Natsu..." She whimpered.

"Hey beautiful."

Relief overwhelmed her as she jumped up and practically landed on Natsu.

"Natsu..." She whispered as she placed her head on his chest.

"Ow, that hurts ya know" He teased her. She just quietly laughed. He moved his head and placed a kiss on her forehead

"I missed you"

"Yeah, I missed ya too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lushee... wake up Lushee"

The blondes eyes fluttered open and she was met with the grin of a blue cat staring down at her. "oh happy... I'm glad you're okay." Happy giggled.

The rest of the day was filled with the guild coming through again since Natsu was awake. The reunions were filled with tears, laughter, and teasing (mainly from Gray and Gajeel).

"So Natsu, when will you be coming back home?" Erza questioned. "Probably not for a few more days, I'm still feeling pretty shitty" "You look like it too" Gray quipped. They all laughed at the well-needed joke.

"I'm gonna be staying with him and we'll head back together." Lucy mentioned, squeezing his hand.

"Okay well, most of us are heading out later today, so we'll see you two when you're back in Magnolia." Lucy and Natsu nodded as they left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilith kept the couple well-fed, rested, and entertained over the next few days as she recalled her life. Natsu would occasionally say something insensitive, which would be met with a pinch from Lucy, which delighted him. Eventually he was fit enough to return to Magnolia.

They said their goodbyes to Lilith, taking a quick photo with her as a keepsake.

"Lucy""Yeah.. what's up?"

"I'm in love with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Authors Note: **

Originally I planned to have Happy die in the crash, and when I was writing out Natsu telling everyone about Happy's death, I was tearing up. But I want this mainly to be ab Natsu and Lucy so I couldn't do it... but I might do a One Shot on it if people like the idea


	13. 12

"H-huh?..." Lucy stuttered, surprised by the words her bestfriend had just said. "natsu...p-please.. say that again."

"I said," the dragon slayer's signature grin was plastered on his face, "that I'm in love with you."

The blonde's heart skipped a beat hearing him say that, after all, she'd wanted to hear them from him for so long. She stood there unsure what to do.

Natsu stood there facing Lucy, holding both her shoulders and staring deep into her eyes, trying to find a reaction to his confession. '_Shit... does she love me back? I mean... I just felt really happy she waited here with me so they just fell out without thinking about it.'_

The celestial mage surprised Natsu by slinging her body into his, knocking them both to the ground. He opened his eyes to find her laying on top of him, tears brimming her eyes. "I love you too, ya big idiot." she whispered to him.

A mix of emotions flew through his body; joy, relief, excitement, too many to count. She grabbed his face, holding it in both her hands, while he had wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought each other into a kiss.

They both felt butterflys explode in their stomach, as they lay there in each other's embrace. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but filled with raw emotion as they both poured all their feelings into it.

The two were laying in a pasture on the way back towards Magnolia.

Lucy was the first to break the contact as she sat up, "we should get back to walking" she giggled. The pinkette reached up and caressed her back, pulling her back into him, "I wanna stay like this for awhile." He whispered as he initiated another heated kiss. Lucy smiled into his lips as she couldn't reject his request.

They had just left Primrose and still had a few days walk to return to Magnolia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had just reached it's pinnacle of the harbor city as the couple was nearing it's outskirts. Lucy's feet hurt and Natsu was getting hungry so they decided to break apart and head for their respective homes.

"U-um... I'll see ya later... I guess" Natsu said, not sure what to do. "Hehe.. stop by my apartment before you go to the guild and we can make the announcement together" she winked. '_Fuck she's gorgeous'_ the dragon slayer watched as she turned her back and walked away.

Lucy arrived at her apartment a short time later and walked inside the dark residence. She closed the door and immediately called her bluenette bestfriend who picked up after a short wait.

"LEVY... WE'RE TOGETHER!" The blonde squealed "Wait... who? You and Nats-""YES!" Levy smiled hearing the excitement in her bestfriends voice. "Awww Lu, I'm so glad for you two... Now when's the marriage" "Haha so funny Levy...I'll tell you the details later... I'm gonna rest for awhile so I'll see you at the guild.. bye!" "Bye Lucy, congrats!"

The script mage hung up and set the phone down as she dove back into her book, happy for her bestfriend. _'Now I just need to get Gajeel' _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu jumped up to the second story window and dropped into the apartment with a soft thud. "Oi Lucy! Where are you?" He called. "In here... and don't you think about coming in!" the response came from her bathroom.

He pouted and laid down on her bed. I can't believe we're actually... together. A couple weeks ago he wasn't sure how he felt about her, but now that he realized he was in love with her, his feelings couldn't stop gushing forward.

She creaked the door open and peaked out at her ~boyfriend~ and teammate laying on the bed. '_God he's so cute when he's asleep_' she cooed.

The blonde silently tiptoed over to him and jumped ontop of him, waking the snoozing dragon slayer. "Oi! What was that fo-" He was saying as she landed a kiss on his lips. His surprised blush slowly faded away as he pushed back into her lips. "Alright let's go" she giggled. He attempted to pull her back in but the sneaky girl evaded his grasp.

"Not now... we have news to tell." she smiled as she grabbed her keys.

"You look pretty" The pinkette whispered in her ear as he grabbed her hips from behind and pulled her close. She felt his hot breathe bathe her neck, making her shiver in excitement, "this is what I almost always wear." "Yeah but it's different now, since you're _mine_." A blush appeared on her face as the word rolled off his tongue.

"Anyways... it's really time to go" She countered.

They left the apartment hand in hand, heading towards the guild.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fairy Tail was in good spirits ever since returning, knowing their beloved guildmate was alive and well. It was evening now, and the noise inside was at a tolerable level.

The entrance doors swung open as a pair of bodies walked through.

The glass Mira was busy cleaning suddenly dropped to the ground as her eyes wandered onto the newly arrived couple. "OH MY GOD" The white-haired beauty squealed.

The startling noised of the glass shattering and then Mira's exclamation caught everyone's attention as their gaze went from her to Natsu and Lucy walking in, hands woven together.

An embarrassed blush covered the blonde's face as she noticed the not-so-subtle attention on them. "Um... natsu.." He looked down at her, when he saw she had her head down. The pinkette raised an eyebrow and looked up, meeting the whole guild's gaze. "Whats everyone lookin' at?"

His question was muffled out as the whole guild erupted into cheers, applause, and whistles. "What the-" Gray ran over and bent over, looking at the couple's hands, then looking up at Lucy, "what did he do to you?" "WHAAAA? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ICICLE." Natsu retorted.

"There's no way you two are together" Gray chuckled. The dragon slayer was going toing to respond, but instead grabbed the blonde's waist with one hand, and laid his other on the back of her head, pulling her close. He leaned down and planted a big kiss on Lucy's lips, "this proof enough?" He questioned after breaking away. Fairy Tail went wild.

The men grabbed Natsu and lifted him up the air shouting "HOORAY! HOORAY!" while some slapped his back.

The girls grabbed Lucy's wrist and encircled her, "How?""When?" They asked for details pertaining to the couple's debut. Lucy couldn't help but giggle with a flushed face as she retold them all of the events leading up to them coming to the guild... well not _all_ of them.

The night was filled with drinking and celebrating as two of them finally realized their love for each other.


	14. 13

The sun peeked over the horizon, dawning a new day on the city of Magnolia. It had been a month and a half since Natsu and Lucy had started dating, and not a single day had been dull. While they had gone on multiple jobs since their relationship blossomed, they refrained from being all lovey-dovey with each other, due to whining, mainly by Gray.

"Y'know, you don't have to hold hands _everywhere_ you go." the raven-haired man whispered as they strode back towards Magnolia. "Awww is little popsicle jealous" Natsu teased, knowing he was the only one who could've heard him.

The ice mage glared at him, but dismissed it since he didn't want to explain what he meant. The dragon slayer raised an eyebrow, seeing how his comment didn't get the reaction he pictured.

Natsu shrugged it off as he went back to talking to the shorter blonde walking next to him. "So are we going to your place after this, or mine?" he asked aloud. "_You're_ going to _your_ house, dummy. I'm going to mine." Lucy joked as she nudged his elbow, earning a pouting face from her boyfriend.

"But Luuuuucy" "No buts mister" the celestial mage sternly said as she put her finger up to his mouth.

Natsu looked questioningly at her, then suddenly took her finger into his mouth and teased her, biting it. The surprised blonde withdrew her finger, trying to hide an obvious blush from her teammates, who didn't even notice the couples' antics.

"natsuuu" she whispered, obviously flustered. He just laughed and strode ahead to talk to Gray.

"ya know, if you want a girlfried, I'm sure Juvia would always be willing" Natsu whispered to Gray as he walked up. "shut up natsu" the ice mage responded, his eyes focusing on the ground under him.

"I'm serious gray... it's about time you gave her a chance." Gray shot a questioning look towards him, seeing how Natsu was never like this.

_well, I guess Lucy has changed him a bit._ Gray was happy for them.

The group was arriving into town and the dragon slayer grabbed ahold of Lucy's wrist, pulling her into an alley, away from the others.

"natsu what are you doi-" He pressed his lips to hers. She was a little surprised at the sudden gesture, yet couldn't help but melt into him. Their tongues danced and swayed together as the alone time they'd been wanting finally offered a sliver of itself to them.

Lucy broke the heated kiss, looking up at natsu through her hair, "not here hunny" she whispered to him, half serious, half joking.

"hehe.. sorry but I couldn't help myself.. you look pretty" her boyfriend smiled. She couldn't help but smile as a tint of red dusted her cheeks.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek as they left the alleyway, noticing their team had already gone ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow, the pinkette had convinced lucy to let him come to her apartment to wait for her.

"honestly Mr. Dragneel... how will I _ever_ continue to deal with you?" the blonde joked sarcastically. "Well Ms. Heartfilia... ya better get used to it cus I ain't going away" Natsu countered, pulling her closer to him, their foreheads coming together gently.

"...I hope you mean that, cus I'm a lot to deal with" She mumbled, with a solemn look on her face.

"well Luce, I've known you for a few years and I've noticed that, but it'll take more than that to chase me away." he cooed into her ear.

Lucy couldn't help but tear up a little, as she looked up to her taller partner. She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips, getting an instant response from him.

Natsu pushed back into her, their lips mixing together while their desires began to emerge.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her against a wall. The dragon slayer hooked a hand under he knee, bringing her leg up and around him. Their kisses grew in passion as they added more and more tongue into it.

Natsu pulled away and began lapping wet, warm kisses on her neck, earning a quiet moan from the blonde. '_I hope he doesn't leave hickies_.'

"natsu" the blonde murmured, not getting a response from him. "hey... natsu." lucy had said a little sterner. He looked up at her, wondering why she was trying to get his attention.

"we... can't.. d-do this... now" she moaned inbetween heated breathes. "Why...not?" he said, a sad look on his face as he continued laying kissed on her.

"W-well... I'm not.. ready y-yet" lucy mumbled as she dropped her head. _I don't wanna disappoint him... but I want it to be more special_.

He placed a gentle hand under her chin, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes. "Whaddya so sad about?" he questioned, not getting a response from her.

"Luce... It's not like I'm disappointed or anything... I can wait as long as you want to." Natsu smiled. _I'm serious._

Lucy finally noticed Natsu wasn't wearing a shirt. _wait... when did he take that off... or did I? _She blushed.

She giggled and gently pushed the boy away from her, when he overracted and flew himself onto her bed. "Ow! whaddya do that for?" natsu pouted. Lucy laughed out loud now as she ran and climbed on top of him.

They sat there in silence as Lucy sat atop him, gently tracing the muscles of his back while he peacefully purred with closed eyes. _has he always been this... hot? I mean, I always noticed his body... but now it's mine. _She giggled.

The blonde placed a few soft kisses trailing up his back, getting shivers from natsu as a response. She sat up and gently slapped his back, "alright mister, let's go to the guild, I'm sure everyone wants to see us."

Lucy checked her hair in the mirror, fixing the ruffled style that had come with that friskiness earlier. Natsu was waiting as the door as she rounded the corner, and took her hand as they left the apartment.


	15. 14

Lucy's slumber was interrupted when some neighborhood cats decided the best place to hold a wrestlemania was outside her apartment. "Ugggh what the fuck" she murmured, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

She reached for the other side of the bed too see if certain pinkette was still asleep. _Oh right... I forgot he's away on a job with Happy_.

The blonde sat up and rubbed her eyes, _well I am kinda hungry_. She tiptoed towards her fridge, knowing she had her favorite midnight snack inside.

Lucy opened the fridge and searched, looking for the pie. _what the... where i-... NATSU YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN YOU COME BACK._ She stumbled back to her warm bed but couldn't fall asleep, so she decided to go to the store around the corner that was most likely still open.

Wrapped up in some warm clothes, the girl stepped into the dark street, lit solely by a few sconces and the stars. Getting to the store, which was luckily minutes from closing, she found a strawberry-covered cake.

_I cannot WAIT to get back and devo- _

_"_LUCY!"

The blonde snapped toards the sound of the voice, knowing it was her favorite person. "Natsu" She whispered as she peeked around the corner.

A man had darted into an alleyway, although she couldn't see if it was him or not.

"Lucy!"

_There it is again! It's Natsu! _She started jogging towards the alley, turning into it, "Natsu, this better not be some kinda joke... I'm a little scar-" A shadow darted out and grabbed onto her, covering her mouth with some sort of warm cloth.

_What th... whats this sweet smel... ugh... I'm sleep...sle...nats... help_

The blonde's body became limp, and when the mysterious man had figured she was actually out, he removed the rag from her mouth.

"Now you're mine, Lucy Heartfilia."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu had left Happy asleep at their house after getting back late as he snuck out to head over to Lucys. _heheh... I can't wait to scare her..._

The pinkette jumped up onto her window sill and peeked inside. Although he couldn't see her on the bed, he figured she was in the bathroom or induging in her midnight cravings.

"Luce?" He quietly called out into the dark apartment.

_I can smell her scent... she was here recently..._ He turned the lights on and noticed her shoes weren't where they normally were. _I wonder if she went to that store near here._ Jumping back out the window, he followed her scent to the local store, seeing it was already closed.

He followed it some more, noticing how she abruptly changed directions away from her apartment. _Jeez Luce... what were you doing this late???_

He followed it some more to a corner, where his heart started beating faster. _What th-... there's another scent?_ He followed her sweet strawberry-honey scent where it went into an alleyway.

He turned the corner and immediately noticed the piece of cake, laying smushed on the ground.

"Luce?"

He noticed the second scent was as strong as Lucy's. _So they were here at the same time_...

Suddenly, a third scent rushed into his nostrils, threatening to make him puke. It took Natsu a few seconds to realize where he'd recognized this smell before, when it hit him.

A few months ago, there had been a string of kidnapping and drugging of women in a nearby town when they stepped in and stopped it.

The smell was chloroform.

Another thing added onto those kidnappings, is that the women were often sexually assaulted, raped, and killed.

_Lucy_. Natsu's mind had gone blank, and his body started to heat up due to the anger boiling up inside of him. _What the fuck did you do to her, you bastard._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy awoke in a dimly lit room, although her eyes hurt too much to open them wide. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she was gonna die of dehydration.

"Where am I?" A few moments passed before another voice answered, making her jump.

"Why you don't even know? We're in my house, Lucy."

"Who... Who are you?" Her voice was shaky and her body trembling, making a rattling sound around her.

"Why I am Jakar... I'm surprised you don't know who I am, we met a few months ago."

Lucy strained to open her eyes a bit wide in order to get a better look at the man, when suddenly it hit her.

"Y-you... you're the leader of that gang who was kidnapping women..."

"Ah yes, there you go." He smiled, showing a creepy grin that scared her to her bones.

"W-what do you want with me?" _I am a Fairy Tail wizard, you don't scare me. _She thought, trying to convince herself.

"Well, I'm gonna touch you for a little, then rape and finally kill you.."

Lucy's previous thoughts floated out the window as he muttered those words. The reality of the situation hit her as she noticed the chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles, tying her to the bed she was on.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick, since I know your boyfriend will be looking for you."

The creepy man walked up and took a knife, gently guiding it towards her chest. _Ah... he's gonna kill me._

He changed course and slid the knife along her sweater, creating a neat tear in the fabric. "There we go... Let's get this off you." Jakar pulled her top off her, revealing Lucy's bare chest. "Oh wow, not wearing a bra huh... I guess that makes this easier."

Lucy's eyes starting tearing up, knowing there was no escape.

He continued the knife's path down alone her pants, ripping them open, showing her nightime underwear. "These are quite cute, aren't they" He chuckled, setting the knife down.

Looking towards him, Lucy tried to show no fear in her eyes, but he knew it was all a facade. "You're being brave Lucy... I'm going to love breaking you down, bit by bit by bit." The man shifted his gaze to her chest, "they are quite nice... Does Natsu touch them?"

Lucy whimpered, still trying to remain brave.

"Oh well, I guess I'll get it started."

"NATSUUUUUU" Lucy called out, hoping he heard her.

"He won't be in time, you'll be soiled before he gets here honey."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was faint... It was oh so faint, but she was near.

Natsu was running along the dark alleyways and streets, following their scent as it got stronger and stronger.

The anger inside of him was beginning to overflow, and as he ran, anything that wasn't hard surface around him began to hiss from the steam

A few minutes passed since she screamed, and he was sure they were nearby.

Natsu stopped, and strained his ears to listen for her. _Anything... please god..._

A whimper.. It was quiet, but he heard it. There. Natsu sprinted two houses down, and found a door to a basement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy's eyes were shut, trying to avoid the sight and ignore the feeling of the man in front of her, groping her chest.

The sweat from their bodies began to pour out more and more.

"Why's it so goddamn hot? It's winter!" Jakar mumbled to himself.

The man was starting to bring his hands towards Lucy's underwear when the door to the basement was kicked, and flew into the back wall. Jakar, stunned, looked towards the entrance.

'_Is that Natsu? No..It looks like...like... a demon'_ Jakar's thoughts scrambled inside his head.

"What did you do to her?" The figure asked, walking into the damp basement.

The wood beams supporting the floor above began smoldering, and the chairs in the basement began to melt as he neared Jakar, staying away from Lucy as to avoid melting the chains around her.

Natsu glanced her way, and what he saw only reinforced what he was about to do to this man.

"Oh ho ho... so you must be the fabled Nat-" Jakar was interrupted as a fist, engulfed in fire, rocked him into the wall.

"Well, you're not very nice for that, Mr. Dragneel."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm going to kill you for this." Natsu voiced warned, a tint of bloodlust oozing from it. "But will you? I've heard you've never even kil-"


	16. 15

Before the man could finish his sentence, Natsu had moved so fast, that his eyes couldn't follow him. The hand that wrapped around Jakar's throat felt like it was just removed from a furnace.

"What the- what the fuck are you?" He screamed at the man in front of him, who's whole body was engulfed in flames.

"Your killer." Natsu replied.

Jakar began clawing at the hand holding his throat, when the hand's heat doubled, literally burning his skin. "AH! AHHHHHH!" The man screamed in agony.

"Shut up, you'll wake the neighbors."

The heat and pressure from Natsu's hand began doubling. At first, it was bearable for Jakar. But soon it was like his entire body was thrown in a smelter, and like a ship was ontop of his throat.

"Any last words, fuck-face?" Natsu asked, straight-faced. "Nevermind, I don't care"

He squeezed every ounce of strength he had. Not even a second had passed, when he felt the man's vertebrae crack. Unsatisfied, he squeezed more, eventually shattering it into pieces.

Jakar's head lolled to the side, unsupported by the now gone spine.

Natsu wasn't satisfied, so he threw all his magic power into the fire coming from his hands.

As the body dropped to the ground, Natsu looked down at it. From the Shoulders up, the skin was blackened, until eventually there was nothing but a pile of ash lying where the head used to be.

"Lucy" he turned, all his anger flushing from his boyd, being replaced by worry. He ran over and grabbed the chains around her wrists and ankles, snapping them.

"Oh Luce... I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry" Natsu took his shirt off and pulled it over her, shielding her body. Lucy opened her eyes, shocked when she saw Natsu standing over her.

"Natsu" Tears formed in her eyes. "It's okay Lucy, I'm here." He scooped her up, heading for the door.

"I love you Luce." He whispered down to her.

She began sobbing and wrapped her arms around his neck, finding solace in her bestfriend and lover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu walked back to her house. Luckily it was the middle of the night, and no one was outside. He went through the door this time, closing it with the heel of his foot.

He bypassed everything, heading straight for the bathroom.

While holding her in one arm, he turned on the bath and set a lemon-smelling soap into it.

Gently setting the drowsy girl on her feet, he undressed her.

First he peeled her shirt off, tossing it to the side, then he knelt down and pulled the ripped up sweats off her legs. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder for balance, while she lifted her legs one at a time for him to remove the pants.

With respect for her privacy, he downcast his eyes as he reached up and gently grabbed her underwear, sliding them off. He threw the pants and panties into the garbage, consider they'd hold bad memories for her.

He stripped down into his boxers, and grabbed Lucy's hand. "C'mon Luce... lets get you cleaned up." The blonde nodded her head in acknowledgement, following him into the bath.

Natsu slowly guided her to sit in the warm water, taking care in sitting behind her. The water wasn't that nice, so he heated it up alittle by releasing some of his body heat.

He grabbed the loofah, dousing it in soap, and began washing her back.

He continued to wash her whole body, as she just followed his motions in letting him. After he was done, she turned to look at him, tears falling from her eyes.

Natsu's heart broke seeing her like this, so he reached his arms around her, pulling her head into his chest. They sat in the warm bath like that for awhile, no words escaping their mouths.

"C'mon Luce... let's get in bed" He said as he stood up, grabbing her hand. She gingerly stepped out, while he grabbed the towl, first drying her off, before himself.

"I'll go get your pajamas." Natsu walked out and found the softest pair he could before returning.

After getting her dressed, and himself after, he picked her up and walked towards the bed. With one hand, he lifted the covers and gently placed her in the warm bed. The pinkette walked to the other side and softly climbed in, all while the blonde was watching him.

He scooted up next to her, their faces inches from one another.

"C'mere" He murmured as he pulled her into him, resting her head in the nook of his neck.

"Natsu... Thank you...I love you" She whispered, barely audible, her voice timid and full of fear.

She felt his warm lips place themselves onto her forehead, showing her that he loved her too.

The two drifted off to sleep, wanting to never return to the world around them.


	17. Update

Hey everyone! I'm surprised my story's even doing this good hahaha.

Sorry about not uploading the past few days.

I don't like making excuses for being lazy but my mom is visiting for the first time in a year so I've been spending time with her.

I'll try to add some new chapters soon!

Also it's close to ending but I appreciate everyone's reading and reviews!


	18. 16

Natsu was in a deep sleep when he woke up to the body beside him suddenly shoot up. He looked up groggily, "Luce? You okay?" He was met with silence.

"Luce?" "Y-yeah... I'm okay natsu" The blonde whispered as she laid back down, bringing the sheets back up to cover her. "C'mere" Natsu murmured, pulling her back close to him. "Thank you" She cooed into his ear as she snuggled up to him.

Lucy's nightmares of that night had haunted for awhile after it. A few weeks had passed, and she was slowly getting over it bit by bit.

"I love you" "Love ya too lucy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day the couple sauntered into the guildhall after sleeping in a little. "Jeez you two are late" Gray teased. "Yeah sorry... I didn't wana see your ugly face, blizzard balls." The pinkette rhetorted back at him. Gray was about to spit back at him when a small, warm hand placed itself on his. "Gray... let it go" Juvia whispered.

Lucy caught this act and raised a questioning eyebrow. Well... _I guess they've made some steps in their relationship._

"Morning Mira, can I get some toast please?" Lucy asked. "Coming right up" Mira flashed her signature smile.

Natsu had gone off to find Happy since he didn't come to Lucy's yesterday.

Returning with two pieces of golden-brown bread, Mira whispered to Lucy, "So honey... how far have you two gotten?" "What? Whaddya mea-" The celestial mage's face was suddenly flush as she realized what Mira meant.

"W-We... we haven't... ya know.. done it." Mira laughed out loud at how flustered her friend had become. "Well you better hurry up before someone comes along and grabs what your missing."

_What... what the hell? what does she mean?_ Lucy asked herself. She looked around for Natsu who was laughing with Happy.

Natsu felt her gazed at his back, and turned around shouting, "Oi Lucy! Come here!"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness as he called her. Finishing the last piece of toast, she stood up and walked over to him.

_Goddamn... she's hot._ Natsu's cheeks showed a tint of red at his sudden thought.

"What's up?" The blonde asked, arriving near him. "Listen to what happened to Happy!" The blue cat started going over the events of last night, while Lucy sat on the chair next to Natsu, him sliding his hand onto her thigh and rubbing a gentle circle with his thumb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the FUCK natsu!" Gray yelled at his teammate, who didn't show a care in the world. "What? I just melted that little snowcone you had?" The dragonslayer casually replied. "Okay... that's it!" The rave haired man said as he lept across the table, his hands finding themselves wrapping around Natsu's neck. "Oi! what the he-"

The two landed with a hard thud on the ground, knocking into Gajeel as he was spacing out while listening to Levy talk about the newest book she'd been reading. "Wha-!... Oh you're so dead!" Gajeel was thrown across the table, knocking Evergreen out of Elfman's lap, and repalcing her with himself.

"Gajeel! You are NOT A MAN!" "YES I AM YOU IDIOT!"

The guild began erupting into the usual scuffles as the bystanders began to flee the immediate area. "Jeez... Not a day can go by without them fighting" Levy joked as herself, Lucy, and Juvia huddled together.

"You can say that again" Lucy whined. "Well.. since it's just us girls at this table... how about a little girl talk." Juvia awkwardly mumbled.

Lucy shot a questioning glance towards Levy, both noticing how Juvia must have had something she wanted to talk about.

"Okay Juvia... what is it?" Levy asked. "Eep!" A guilty look crossed the water mage's face, knowing the jig was up. She took a few seconds to gain her composure.

"W-well... Gray and I...We-" "You two started dating?" Lucy interrupted. "Well... yes.." She was met with squeals of approval. "You two are so cute!" Levy cooed. "b-but.. we also... h-ha... had sex..." Juvia's face cast towards the ground, not wanting to look at her friends faces.

Both the girls faces went blank for a few seconds. Lucy was the first to break the silence, "WHAT?" She yelled a little to loud. Looking around cautiously she glanced back towards Juvia, "You two... had sex? When?" She failed to notice the awkard glance that levy was giving her.

"Well... it just kind of...happened" Juvia eeked out, finally looking up at her friends. "w-well... I certainly didn't see that coming" Lucy joked, focusing on the cup she held in her hands.

"What about you and natsu, lucy?" "What abou-... OH! N-no... we haven't yet.." A slight blush showing on her cheeks. Turning to her bestfriend, Lucy asked "what about you and Gajee-" Levy's guilty face was all she needed to know. "You too?!" And you didn't tell me?!" Levy's face felt super warm. "W-well.. it was last night." She tried her best to smile, hiding her embarassment.

"WHAAAAA-"

_What is up with everyone on this subject today? _Lucy wondered.

The trio of girls went on interrogating each other while waiting for the boys to stop fighting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jeez Natsu... you need to stop antagonizing Gray" Lucy chastised her boyfriend. "He started it!' Natsu whined. "No. you started it." She said plainly.

The two were in the guild infirmary, while Lucy was bandaging up his cuts and scrapes from the previous fight he was in.

Natsu looked down at the blonde tending to his arm. "Luce." He whispered down to her, getting a hum from her. He turned his palm over, bringing it to her chin. "Hey" The dragon slayer lifted her head up to his, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "That's enough... thank you babe."

Lucy pulled away with a slight blush covering her face. _Jeez. how am I still always so flustered when he does these things? Is it cus he doesn't do them for anyone else?_

She stood up and began putting the supplies back to their assigned drawers and cabinets while he walked towards the door.

Looking back, he turned and said "Ya know Luce... You're gonna make a great mom someday... for our kids"

Without seeing her response, he turned and left the girl alone in the room.

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT THE HELL WAS THAT... OUR KIDS????? MOM??? WHAT THE FU-._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the clang of a glass as she dropped it to the ground. In the reflection of the glass she noticed how absurdly red her face had become.

_Well... maybe I... or we.. should take the next step, I mean.. everyone seems to be doing.. it... lately._

She finished cleaning up the mess and left to go find her partner.

Seeing his familair broad back hunched over the bar, she walked over and rubbed his back, gaining his attention. "Hey Natsu... let's go home. I'll make some food, it's getting kind of late."

"Mmmmmm.. okay." He glanced sideways at his lover, noticing the very tiny, almost non-existent blush in her cheeks.

The duo said their goodbyes to their friend. Natsu had finished first and saw that Lucy was stil talking to Levy, oblivous to his devilish smile as he walked up behind her.

With a big swing of his arm, and an obvious intent on his face, he slapped Lucy's ass, earning a frightened shriek from her. He followed by saying, "let's go babe" while picking her up bridal style.

She couldn't help but let him pick her up. She was definitely embarassed by what he just did, but deeeeep down, she kinda liked it. _Okay... I can not tell him that._

With that, the pinkette and blonde haired pair walked out of their beloved guild. Both had a slight feeling of awkwardness in their stomach. But, there was almost something else, like... _lust?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hey everyone! Sorry about the week long hiatus! As I said my mom visited and the new Call of Duty came out so I was playing it a lot lol. But we're almost finished with the story! One, maybe two more is all that's left. And they should be pretty lemon-y for you perverts ;)


	19. 17

**Hello readers! Before anything, I want to say I am sorry for not uploading at all over the past 4 months. As mentioned before, I don't like myself or others making excuses. I was lazy and just pushed this story to the back of my brain while I went on with life. An update; if you didn't know, I'm actually a dude lol. I'm 21 and I'm currently in Japan, Okinawa to be exact. Let me tell you, it's absolutely beautiful here, and the people are so much sweeter than in the US, lol. Okay, onto the story.**

**Oh and this chapter and the next will have some pretty explicit smut/lemon in it, so be aware of that lol.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The pair exited the guild to a chorus of goodbyes from behind them, the night air sending goosebumps down their skin.

"Why'd you wanna leave so early?" Natsu pouted. "I don't know, I just wanted to spend some time with just you." The blonde expressed with a gentle smile on her face. "Ha, as if you haven't had enough of me over these few weeks." He was might with a gentle, loving slap on his shoulder in return.

They slowly walked into town, not really in a rush, but both had a mutual feeling of wanting to be alone together.

The shops lights lit the streets, bars here, stores there, making a beautiful array of colors.

Lucy released her arm around his, tugging him to a window that overlooked what seemed to be the biggest wine selection in Magnolia. "Can we get some? Pleeeeeease" she dragged out the last word.

Natsu stood there pondering wether or not to let her loose, knowing he'd be there to clean up the mess she'd become.

Not that he minded it, anyway. But he decided to push her just a little.

Tapping a finger on his chin, trying his best to look philosophical, "hmmm... I don't know, what will you give me in return?" The salmon haired boy pondered aloud.

_"Is... is he trying to look smart??" _Lucy questioned to herself.

"I'll do whatever you want," she replied, putting on her best puppy face for him. The celestial mage didn't mean for it to sound as sexual as it sounded.

A light blush covered Natsu's face in reaction, "_god she's so fucking cute_."

As if he was questioning it, he waited a few seconds before replying with an "I guess" and a shrug.

Lucy squeaked and gave him a kiss on the cheek before dipping inside to grab the wine, which she knew exactly what one she wanted.

The one she wanted had an alcohol percentage of 18%, a little high, but she did need some extra liquid courage tonight.

They exited the shop, named "The Vineyard," and headed out.

A bag in one hand, and each other's hand in the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Little did Natsu know how much Lucy had planned to literally _chug_ before they got even close to home.

"Shit girl, did you _plan_ to finish this thing before we even got back?" She giggled, letting out a little burp as she did. "Hmmm... maybe, maybe not" "I'll go get another real quick, please stay _right_ here." Natsu whined as he began to turn.

A tug on his wrist stopped him, and he spun around to be met with a passionate kiss on his lips. "No promises" his beautiful girlfriend winked. He just chuckled, and went on his way.

Not before turning around and literally shouting, "oh by the way, that burp was really cute," replying with his own wink.

Lucy stood there, drunk, with an embarrassed smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had stood outside her apartment for a solid two minutes while she searched for her keys.

"Oh my god... just let me look" natsu finally expressed. He began going through her pockets looking for them, only to be met with a giggle coming from Lucy. "That tickles natsuuuuu."

_"Oh yeah... she's drunk. A few sips is all it takes and I let her have a bottle and a half."_

Finally, he felt the small, metallic key. Only it wasn't in her pocket, it was in her bra.

"Luce why the hell is the key in your bra?" The boy asked with a blank face. "Cus I knew you'd go searching for it" she whispered to him.

A blush grazed his cheeks at her words as they tickled his skin. "whatever" he mumbled. He began moving his hand up her shirt to grab the metal piece.

"Oooo natty, your hands are _sooooo_ warm" she said sarcastically. "I mean, I knew you we-" she was shut up finding his lips smashing into hers.

"Good that quieted you down" he said, laughing. His hand reached underneath her bra, and began to search for it. A few seconds passed before he heard a quiet, and let me say, _quiet_ moan escape her lips.

Looking up, he saw Lucy's head lolled back, eyes shut. He realized this was due to his hands essentially massaging her breasts. Feeling himself began to get hard, he hurried the search up.

The warmth from Lucy's chest suddenly evaporated. She opened her eyes finding him dangling the key in front of her face. "Here. Now let's go inside." He joked with a smug look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu flopped down onto her couch and turned the TV on, not really paying attention to the sulking girl behind him.

_"Is he.. is he really gone ignore me??" _Lucy was astounded.

She grumpily stomped into her room, slamming the door shut.

The sudden loud noise startled natsu as he looked over, wondering what that was about.

The blonde pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend.

"Hey.. lu?"

"Hi levy... ok I have a question"

"Okay haha.. send the question"

"How do I seduce natsu?

All she heard was laughter from the telephones speaker.

"I'm not helping you here Lucy Heartfilia. You gotta do this on your own" and with that, the bluenette hung up.

Lucy stood there, wondering what to do next. She began to take off her clothes when an idea popped into her head, one that Erza of all people had told her about awhile ago.

Finally taking off the last pair of clothing, she wrapped herself in a towel and tip toed to the door.

Quietly opening it, she peeked her head in between the doors.

"Hey natsu.. I'm gonna go take a shower." She could feel her face begin to heat up. "Hm?" He looked back, "okay, let me know when you're done so I can too," non-chalantly gazing back at the tv.

Lucy stood there, trying to build up enough courage to utter the words that currently were on the tip of her tongue.

_"C'mon Lucy... this is why you drank that wine.."_

"I-If you want.. you could j...join?" She mumbled out, hiding her face behind the door.

Natsu's eyes widened in realization as to her suggestion. He slowly turned to the side and saw that she was hiding her face.

Standing up, he walked over and laid a hand over hers. "Are you sure?" He blushed. Was she really trying to... to take a shower together? Naked? Not that they haven't seen each other naked, but never so close.

Lucy's eyes peeked up at her handsome partner, and muttered a quiet "yes."

"Looks like we'll be saving water tonight tonight" natsu beamed, trying to relief some of the nerves in the air. Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"You get undressed, I'll go turn on the water." She said walking away, the towel behind her barely hiding anything.

Natsu slowly began stripping off his clothes now, although when he got down to his boxers, he could tell he was rock hard. He took a few seconds to compose himself before striding towards the slightly open bathroom door.

Lucy turned the water on the hottest setting, and double checked herself. Luckily she had shaved her body earlier that morning, and I mean her _whole_ body.

She heard a quiet knock on the door and giggled, saying "password please."

A few seconds passed until she was meant with a peeking head around the corner, "sorry, I couldn't think of anything." He quipped, nervously scratching the back of his head.

She just smiled and waved for him to come into the steamy bathroom. He took a few steps before looking at her in the eyes.

Both had ever so obvious blushed on their faces, not sure what to expect.

Lucy broke the silence first. "A-alright, might as well get in..." She began to untie the towel that was currently wrapped around her naked body.

Looking down she couldn't help but notice his obvious arousal, the blush on her face only deepened.

Natsu couldn't help but be in awe of her. I mean, yeah he knew most of his women friends were attractive, but nothing like... _this._ Before him stood a goddess, and at the moment he felt like an inferior being.

"Y-yeah, might as well" his hands grabbed the fabric of his boxers, the sweat on his palms sticking to the cloth. Sliding them down.

There they were, both stark naked in front of each other.

Natsu took the lead and grabbed her wrist, walking towards the shower. Right as he was getting in, Lucy spun around and flicked the water temperature to cold.

The freezing liquid hit Natsu's back, taking the breathe out of him while he jumped back, bumping into Lucy, who was currently dying of laughter.

A little embarrassed, he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, turning and setting her in the shower, "now it's your turn."

A gasp escaped her lips as the plan backfired and the cold water striked her body, sending goosebumps down her skin.

As quickly as she could, she turned the temp back to the hottest setting.

The couple actually laughted about the joke, and with that the nervousness of the scene seemed to dissipate.

She now grabbed him by the elbow and tugged him into the shower, shutting the door behind them.

The pair never realized how small the shower actually was until they both were inside it at the same time. Lucy was pushed up against Natsu, who could feel her boobs against his chest, only making him harder.

Lucy on the other hand could feel his dick rubbing against her leg, embarrassed she tried to back away. "S-sorr-" she began to say but was interrupted with "it's okay." Natsu's said as he giggled.

They began cleaning each other as the shower poured over themselves. First they washed their backs, then their chest, arms, and legs. Natsu grabbed shampoo and dumped nearly half the bottle onto Lucy's head and was met with a gasp and a light smack on his chest. "Who's gonna pay for that mister"

She returned the gesture and slowly they began massaging each other's scalp.

Natsu had just washed the shampoo out of his hair when he opened his eyes to Lucy staring up at him.

"I love you so much Lucy... like.. you're the most beautiful girl in the world" he whispered down to her. "I love you too" she cooed back before placing a gentle kiss upon his lips.

Slowly the kiss began to become more and more passionate until it was a full on makeout session. Their tongues danced in a way that only they could replicate, fighting back and forth, trying to gain dominance.

Natsu broke away and dropped his head to nip at her neck, earning a soft mew from the girl. He placed kiss upon kiss, with a few more gentle nips as he trailed down towards her breasts.

Lucy's breathing became more and more heavy as he neared her nipples. He took one into his mouth and began gently massaging it with his tongue, while grabbing the other with his hand.

He pinched and tugged and lapped kisses on them, Lucy replying with moans that escaped her lips. She had one hand tangled in his hair, tugging it back and forth while the other grasped his left wrist.

A few more minutes passed when natsu broke away and traveled back up to reignite some kisses. Lucy's lust overtook her as she attack his mouth with hers, their tongues fighting even more.

As they did, her hands began to explore his body that she had loved so much. She traced the individual muscles he had, the scars, the bruises, taking it all in.

Slowly, her hands moved south until she felt the base of his member. Gaining some courage from god knows where, she wrapped her hand around his dick.

Natsu moaned in response, urging Lucy to keep going on. She began stroking it, noticing how full it felt in her hand. The other hand was still exploring his body.

"Fuck" natsu's husky voice filled her ear, turning her on even more. "Fuck, luce." Natsu's moans had become louder, more frequent as she went on. She used the body wash still covering his body as lube as she began focusing on the tip.

His breathing became ragged and his lips bit hers. He opened his eyes and stared deep into her, a sense of lust and sexual desire filling the void between them.

Suddenly Natsu's hand shot down near her vagina. Lucy gasped as he began to methodically rub against her.

Over the past few days, natsu had been "learning" from Gajeel how to exactly please a women. As embarrassing as it was, he felt like it was going to pay off.

He started by forming a 'V' with his fingers and rubbed the outside of her opening, warming it up. After a little he began to focus on his middle finger and slowly entered her.

Lucy's hand grabbed his wrist once again, only she wasn't telling him to stop, she was urging him on.

He began moving it around the inside of her. It was tight and definitely warmer than the surrounding shower. He searched for that specific spot he was told about. They said it was a bit rougher than the rest, and a couple inches in.

After about 30 seconds he found it, and began to slowly flick and rub his finger on it.

Lucy's eyes rolled back and her mouth began moaning louder than before as Natsu fingered her.

He introduced his ring finger inside her and began focusing even more on her g-spot.

Lucy released his member and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his lips into hers. They mashed together with the ferocity of two dragons, this feeling a first for them both.

To Lucy's surprise, Natsu added an even more unexpected twist to his fingering. He began rubbing her clit with his opposite hand, pushing her near the edge.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh my god natsu" she moaned into mouth

Natsu pushes his forehead into her, causing Lucy to open her lidded eyes for a second. "You like that?" His voice seemed different to her, more sexual than usual. He had this look in his eye that made her think he was going to be a completely different person tonight.

"Y-yes." She moaned back at him.

Natsu's fingers began to work their magic as Lucy's hand grabbed his shoulder, and the other grabbed the shower handle.

"I want you to cum for me" he ordered into her ear.

He could feel her nails digging into his skin, and somehow it felt good. It urged him on.

A few seconds Lucy's body began to twitch, signaling she was going to cum.

Natsu knew enough to not stop, so he kept attacking.

She rode out her orgasm as her body started to twitch. Natsu withdrew his fingers and brought them up his mouth, tasting herself.

This action, and the fact that she was on a post-orgasm come down made Lucy extremely embarrassed, as if she wasn't just giving him a handjob in her shower.

Reaching over, she turned the shower off, and slid the door open, but not before giving natsu a sloppy kiss.

"Come on... let's get out" she giggled

"You don't have to tell me twice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They dried off and Lucy walked into her closet to grab something to change it. She was also very embarrassed, but felt like a new women. She had finally taken their relationship to the next step.

Searching for her clothes, she was startled by a hand weaving its way across her abdomen, pulling her into his body.

"Did you forget?" Natsu purred into her ear.

"F-Forget what exactly?" She replied while caressing his still warm face.

"I never finished."

Lucy's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she realized he meant she hadn't done her part.

_"God I'm an idiot, it felt so good all I thought about was myself."_

"Oh.. haha yeah sorry ab-" natsu spun her around and pushed Lucy so her back was against the wall. This definitely wasn't the usual natsu she knew, then again neither was the shower him as well.

Natsu began lapping sloppy kisses on her neck once again. She elicited a few moans in response, but gained her composure.

_"Okay... it's my turn"_

Lucy put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, earning a confused look from Natsu.

"Wha-" "shut up, it's my turn" she said seductively. Luckily, natsu was still undressed so she had no belt to unbuckle.

She began to get down on her knees, realization dawning in Natsu's eyes.

"H-here" he grabbed a pillow from the floor and placed it under her knees for her comfort.

"How thoughtful" Lucy giggled.

She wrapped her hands around the base of his dick and looked up at Natsu's blushing face. No doubt hers wasn't that different though.

_"Okay... hopefully I'm not awful at it"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Hahaha hello hello welcome back to reality. Next chapter will be the long awaited final chapter. Oh and about the wine for some of you who might've noticed it, in this story natsu and Lucy are about 20/21, plus who even cares about underage drinking lol. Hopefully gonna have the next one out soon!**


	20. TheFinalChapter

**Hey everyone, it's finally the last chapter!! This one will have some cute fluff moments as well as some very explicit smut scenes so be prepared:)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Natsu watched as Lucy lowered herself onto the ground, a massive blush covering her face.

Nervousness gripped her body as she tried to muster the courage to please natsu. She wasn't weirded out by his dick, after all she'd accidentally seen many in her days at Fairy Tail. But something about his was different to her.

She couldn't explain it.

She had some pointers told to her by her friends but she never knew she'd be this nervous as she began, after all the wine drunk has begun to wear off by now.

With the little boldness she had, she grabbed the base of his shaft, and began opening her mouth.

When she finally reached his tip, she found that she had to stretch her mouth to fit it inside.

It was warmer, warmer than the rest of his body. But, she kind of liked it. She began simply bobbing up and down on his dick, and eventually peeked her eyes upward to gage his reaction.

To her surprise, Natsu's head was leaning back, his eyes halfway open yet rolled back. Something about his appearance made her even more horny, causing her to pleasure him even more.

A few minutes had passed, and she began focusing on his tip, while using her other hand to gently knead his... well his balls.

"Fuuuck" Natsu's husky voice moaned.

The sound was like music to her ears. She felt Natsu's hand wrap around the back of her head, tugging her mouth off of his dick. Instead he grabbed it, and told Lucy to stick her tongue out.

Reluctantly, she timidly put it out, to which he began slapping it on her tongue.

A few seconds ticked by, and Lucy was surprised by Natsu shoving it back into her mouth, while forcing his other hand to shove her head forward.

It reached the back of her mouth, causing her to gag audibly. Surprisingly, she kind of liked it.

He repeatedly forced himself in and out of her mouth as he pleased. Both their carnal desires began to flare as she began to gag and natsu moaned louder and louder.

She opened her eyes when she felt him leave her, and grabbing her wrist, pulling her to the bed.

Natsu picked Lucy up and threw her into it, earning a giggle from the thrilled blonde. "Who knew your were so aggressive?" She joked. "Who knew you liked it?" Natsu threw back at her.

The pair laughed for a few seconds as he climbed back on top of her.

Their lips clashed together, their tongues dancing rougher than ever before, like the sea during a storm. Natsu's mouth began to venture downward.

First, stopping at her neck, laying repeated sloppy kiss on it.

Next, he visited both her breasts, paying special attention to them equally.

Natsu's hot breathe made her skin tingle as he went even farther down, causing her breathe to become more and more shallow.

He laid several soft kisses on her lower stomach, earning a giggle in response from Lucy.

In between each kiss, he looked up and whispered to her.

"I"

"Love"

"You."

"God I love you too natsu"

His face beamed with a smile of pride as he brought his mouth down to her underwear she has just recently put on.

He placed multiple wet kisses first at her lower thigh, switching off between left and right, eventually moving higher and higher.

One he reached her he panties, he began sucking at the sides, teasing her with every pull.

Lucy's body throbbed in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to experience her own oral pleasures.

Slowly, he peeled them down, and off her legs, all while maintaining eye contact with her.

He started licking the outside lips of her vagina, making her more and more wet.

_"I can't take it anymore..." _is all Lucy could manage to think.

"Nat-su... please... just hu-hurry up" she moaned.

"I want you to beg me" he purred into her body.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked down upon him, it was embarrassing but she wanted it more than anything right now.

"P-please, just _hurry _up" she cried.

"Beg."

Embarrassment flashed through her face as she uttered the words, "I _need_ you to"

"Need me to what?" He pushed even further.

"T-To.." she stuttered, "to make me cum!" Finally yelling down at him.

"As you wish" he smirked.

The dragon slayers tongue began licking every which way it could.

Up, down, left, right, in circles, in, out.

Lucy didn't think it was possible to feel this much pleasure course through her veins.

He narrowed down his focus and began tugging and lapping at her clit. His warm breathe made Lucy shutter.

She reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head into her. Her legs hooked around his neck, locking him in place.

As she was nearly reaching her climax, he grabbed her pillowy thighs and freed himself from her grip.

Lucy's eye shot open as the pleasure dropped from her body, looking down at him pouting.

"What... the... hell.. are you _doing?_" She said in between breathes.

"This." He pulled himself over her, locking his lips back onto hers for a split second as he grabbed a pillow.

Placing one hand on the small of her back, he stuffed the pillow between her and the bed, elevating her abdomen.

_"Where the hell did he learn that?" _ She thought.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She was very surprised to see the blush covering his cheeks as his avoided her gaze, not that she didn't have her own.

"It's about time" she giggled.

Natsu leaned down and set his lips upon hers, surprisingly gentle. His hips moved forward, and his tip hovered at her entrance, almost asking for permission.

Lucy reaches down, grabbed it and guided it into position. They were both still new at this so she didn't want it entering the wrong hole.

At least not yet anyway.

Their eyes locked as he entered her, both moaning into each other's mouth at the euphoric feeling.

Slowly, he began thrusting into her. Lucy felt him filling her up.

A couple minutes ticked on the clock as his thrusts began to have more and more power behind them.

Lucy's nails dug into his back, creating deep red scratch marks. He bit her lip every so often, teasing with a little pain. Natsu sat up and began using leverage against her.

He lifting her legs vertically, so they were over his shoulders. Leaning down, he placed a hand around her throat as he used gravity and his body weight to drive himself into her.

Lucy felt him squeezing at the side of her neck, instead of the front where it would've actually been choking her. Every once in awhile his dick would grace her g-spot, making her body twitch back at him.

Their moans were now uncontrollable as they dove deeper and deeper into their desires.

Lucy wanted to take control of the rhythm, so she grabbed him and quickly turned over, landing on top of him.

Natsus face showed shock when he looked up and saw her staring down at him, the lust visible in her brown eyes.

She began bobbing up and down on his dick. He set his hands on both sides of her waist, stopping her momentum. He began thrusting into her from below, causing her head to snap back and mouth drop open.

Saliva was dripping from the corner of her mouth as her moans filled the room. Swear was gracing both of their skin, mixing and mashing as the two bodies made contact.

"Goddamn you're so fucking beautiful" he said, cupping her face so she had to look down at him.

Lucy began to grind herself against him, bucking her hips on his dick. Both their eyes rolled back as their pleasure reached new levels. Natsu's hands reached around and grabbed her ass, making Lucy squeal from the sudden pressure.

Their sheets became drenched as the sweat flew off their steaming bodies.

Lucy slowed down but was surprised when natsu turned her over, shoving her face into a pillow.

He reached around and pulled her hips upwards, while using his other hand to press her upper back down.

She knew what he was attempting to do, so she helped him out and arched her back even more.

He gazed down at her tan body, laid out before him. Slipping his member into her opening, noticing the moan escape her lips.

He reached for her hair, and wrapped it in his hand as he began tugging at it, pulling her head backwards.

Lucy couldn't help but feel even more turned on from his sudden roughness.

With one hand in her hair, and the other on her ass, he began driving himself into her while pulling her body back at him.

He pulled his hand up and brought it down, smacking Lucy's ass.

She almost screamed in delight from the sting it left on her skin.

"Fuck natsu... oh my gooood" She said, dressing out the last word as he thrusted into her.

The sound of her voice turned Natsu's attention more to her than her body. "What's my name?" He asked.

"U-uh... fuck... natsu" she moaned aloud, not caring if her landlady heard her.

"And who do you belong to Lucy"

"Y-you... I belong to you" she yelled into her pillow, her hands gripping the headboard.

"Who do I belong to?" He directed at her.

"You belong to me baby."

"Yeah I do" he smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their steam filled the room, their sweat drenched the bed, but the couple couldn't feel happier.

Lucy's head rested on Natsu's chest, listening to his overactive heart. They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breathe.

Their bodies were a tangled mess of arms and legs, but they wouldn't want it any other way.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu asked, staring up at the ceiling.

She glanced up at him, "yeah?"

"You know..." he trailed off.

"Know what?" She laughed. "You know... on that day all those years ago... when we first met..." he paused.

"I never thought I'd fall in love with you" Natsu confessed.

Lucy's cheeks became a rosy red, barely visible in the dark room. "I did."

Shocked, Natsu looked down at her, only to be met with her kind smile looking back.

"How'd you know?"

"I don't know... it was like.. when you grabbed my wrist and dragged me to that restaurant with happy, I felt a spark between us. Like it was meant to happen." Her fingers silently tapped on the other side of his chest.

"Well then I'm glad at least one of us did" he chuckled. Lucy laughed back with him, the air around them full of stillness despite their past hour.

"Hey... luce?"

"Yeah?" She murmured, drifting off to sleep.

A long pause ensued after his question as he was trying to find the words to say.

"Uh, nothing. It's just, I wish we could've shown each other to our parents."

Lucy's half conscious brain still registered his confession.

"I'm sure their watching over us now, happy as ever, Natsu."

He glanced down, placing a small and gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are."

"Goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight, Luce."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Holy shit! I finally finished this which started way back in like October. I honestly didn't really know where to plan to go with this, but I'm happy with where I ended up.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**I will hopefully be writing some more one-shots and maybe a few AUs for NaLu and a few other ships.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it, and with that, goodbye!**


End file.
